


Be My Gal (My Brightest Spark)

by Its_a_metaphor_bish



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (2018) - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, But it turns out okay, F/M, Fluff, I’m a dick, Roger fucks up once or twice, Sarina I’m generally sorry, Swearing, Tags May Change, but lots of angst, idk why tho, im really evil to Sarina, look at notes for trigger warnings, might be some suprises, most of this hasn’t happened, random AU, theres a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_metaphor_bish/pseuds/Its_a_metaphor_bish
Summary: "The size of the crowd no longer bothered be, I was actually quite excited. But excitement turned to fear when I saw a beautiful blonde...struggling with a mysterious man."Concert 46664 would change Roger's life for the better. But that didn't mean it was going to be easy.(I am in no way saying this is how they met, and the events in this story is purely fiction. Just my mind being strange lmao)
Relationships: Brian May/Anita Dobson, Roger Taylor/Sarina Potgieter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 17





	1. One - Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Quick A/N here: they're all 10 years younger than they'd actually be- for example- it's 2003 and instead of being 54, Roger is 44-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick A/N here: they're all 10 years younger than they'd actually be- for example- it's 2003 and instead of being 54, Roger is 44-

Friday 21st November, 2003.  
South Africa, Africa. 

Roger's P.O.V., 13:28PM

As soon as the aeroplane door opened I was swarmed in warm heat. On our planeride, we could see that most of Africa was a vast and barren landscape, covered with dry and dead plants. Cape Town was much more built up. It certainly wasn't London, but it was magnificent nonetheless. 

The tall poodle I call Brian stepped out after me. His curly hair just poofed up at the humidity of the place and I just couldn't help but laugh. That earned me a slap and a death glare. Whoops. Ah well. 

I peeled my jacket off as the heat began to take its effect on me. I glanced around, taking in the view of the landscape as well as our arena. It was, thankfully, a clear day today, although that meant we had the sun directly beaming down on us. Bri and I stared across the city of Cape Town, looking at the multitude of buildings and the moving, shining specs that we could only assume were cars. 

I followed Brian with long strides as we went to our first destination of the day and, arguably, the most important of them. We were going to meet Nelson Mandela, the organiser of the concert. Was I nervous? Hell yeah, but so was Bri. He hasn't said it, but I know. I sighed softly we walked through the large doors leading us towards Nelson. I could really feel the nerves settling in now. 

I held my breath as we walked in, hands in my pockets to hide my shaking. Then I blinked and bam. I was stood in front of Nelson Mandela alongside one of my greatest friends.  
He broke out in a wide smile, "Ah, Brian, Roger. Pleasure to meet you."  
Brian was the one to speak, "please, the pleasure's all ours." I could hear the nerves in Brian's voice. 

We continued to talk for a good 45 minutes, talking about anything and everything. The concert, the schedule, practice times, our flight, we even spoke about Freddie for a while. Brought back some memories, still hits hard, even after all this time. Finally, it was time to go to the hotel. Apparently, it's some high-end place with a great view of the city. Brian and I, thankfully, had separate rooms, otherwise we'd be at each others throats. 

Brian and I strolled outside to the awaiting limo, I was first to get in and watched as Bri folded upon himself to squish in.  
Of course he noticed my holding back laughter, "oh fuck off, Rog. Just because you're short."  
"Least I'm not a fucking giraffe." I mumbled back as the limo pulled away.  
"Oh shush." The poodle rolled his eyes, adjusting.  
I couldn't help but scoff. "Bitch. You're so damn tall, the only person who's seen the top of your head is God."  
"At least I don't look at kneecaps all damn day long."  
It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Oh fucking neh neh."  
So. These are how our conversations normally go. All in good humour, of course. 

We spent the rest of the ride in silence. I was daydreaming and Brian was taking in the African views. I missed my kids, I've got to admit. Lola, Rufus and Tigerlily were staying with my ex-girlfriend, Debbie. Already, I was planning on phoning tonight to check up on then, it has been a few days since I saw them last. I also decided to phone Dominique to check on Rory and Felix. 

A wave of cool air surrounded me as I rolled down the tinted window and looked out. Cars zoomed past us and buildings shielded us partially from the sun. My hands were folded in my lap, still, for once, and my sunglasses were positioned on top of my head. Brian was either resting his eyes or dead in the seat beside me, head back, eyes closed. I was only able to confirm he wasn't dead when we pulled up to the hotel, as the tall man lifted his head. 

The limo door opened and I got out with ease, looking up at the large building. Of course, we had to wait for Brian to regain feeling in his legs and unfold like a fucking lawn chair before getting out. Tall people problems. Can't relate. We were lead towards wide glass doors, stopping to sign a few autographs before walking through. We stopped in the grand lobby, surrounded by antique paintings and huge, swinging chandeliers. It wasn't busy, to our delight, so there was a somewhat peaceful atmosphere. Brian and I looked around whilst we got signed in, glancing between the view outside and the signs that were written in a language we didn't understand. Well, I didn't, the brainbox next to me might. 

Finally, we were signed in and handed our room keys, before being led to the elevator. We stepped in and watched as our bodyguard, Andy, pressed the button, hearing the soft ding before the doors slid shut. Then I got a thought.  
"Y'know whats weird?" I turned to Brian.  
His tone was sarcastic, "You writing a song about fucking your car?"  
"No, dumbass. And don't say shit about I'm In Love With My Car, its a masterpiece."  
"Yeah, sure it is." Brian rolled his eyes. "So what's weird then?"  
"Elevator music." I spoke, deep in thought.  
The older man furrowed his eyebrows. "Elevator music, Rog?"  
I nodded. "Well, yeah. I mean, we all have a rough idea about what it sounds like and whatnot, but how many people can actually say they've been in an elevator that plays music?"  
Brian stared me down. "I sure as hell haven't. Must be a Hollywood thing."  
"Hmm, probably."  
The elevator slowed to a stop and we stepped out. We were on the highest floor, so had some of the best views of Cape Town, which we had yet to explore. But I was tired and jet-lagged, so for now all I can see in the future is a phone call and a nice bed. 

Andy led us to our rooms and we said our goodbyes before walking in. The room was big, a champagne bottle in the corner, a large double bed against the wall, suppling a great view of the city for when you woke (if you're facing the right way, that is). Above it hung a large mirror, boxed in with a couple paintings. On either side of the bed stood a wooden nightstand, a light screwed into the wall above each one. Opposite the bed there was a large TV, remote underneath, and a pamphlet beside it. Off to the side hung a small mirror and a hairdryer, inside a open, narrow, wooden storage unit. It was stocked with towels and extra pillows, with a white silk robe hanging neatly next to it. On the opposing wall, there was a door leading into the bathroom. I dropped my bag down by the door and slid my shoes off, before walking over to it, swinging the door open and stepping in. Immediately, I was met with a large bathtub, big enough for two people, lined with jets for a nice massage after a long day. There was a shower head on the wall in case you didn't fancy a bath, with various soaps, shampoos and conditioners lining the wall alongside it. The toilet sat under another mirror set back in the wall, more towels and spare essentials spread across the ledge it created. I walked back out and shut the door, eyes locked on the view outside. I strolled over and opened the sliding doors before stepping in into the African air. 

The balcony was reasonably big, two deck chairs and a table against, but not on, the windows. The railings hung various hanging baskets of bloomed flowers, bright and lively. I stepped across the terracotta tiles and leaned against the stone rails, taking in the sight before me. There were smaller, but tall, buildings dotted around the town below the hill on which the hotel stood. Next to our hotel was a restaurant, expensive-looking and high-end, which is where I could only assume we were going to be eating in every night. Across the street there was a petrol station and a small shop, I could see our limo parked outside by one of the pumps, its driver somewhere in the store. I was also able to see the arena in which we were performing in a weeks' time off to my left side. 

What really caught my eye was a large mansion not too far away, sat upon another hill. It was massive, bigger than my own home. Three stories tall, with balconies coming out of basically every room. From what I could tell with my shit eyesight, there was at least four cars outside and what looked like stables going behind the mansion. A car pulled up to the iron gates eventually, and I watched as they opened and the car slid through. It slowed to a stop and two people got out, I was too far away to pick out details, before strolling inside. 

After a while of listening to the low hum of cars and the singing of birds, I stepped back inside. After plopping on the edge of the bed, I pulled out my phone and dialled the number of my ex wife. We spoke for a while and I spoke with the kids before I hung up, dialling my ex-girlfriends number as I laid back, eyes closed. I spent a good 45 minutes on the phone before hanging up, a nap being next on my list. Unpacking can wait. After adjusting to a more comfortable position, I allowed my eyes slid shut once more and I could of swore my soul left my body as I fell asleep.

"Roger, get the fuck up!"  
I groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. It was dusk, and the city looked almost magical with the setting sun, painting the town and my room orange. The mansion I saw earlier was almost illuminated by the orange and yellows. I stood up and stretched before sliding my shoes on and opening the door.  
"What?"  
The guitarist had changed into something more suitable for the weather, lanky arms crossed over his chest. Andy was lurking behind him. "We've got reservations at the restaurant next door."  
I sighed and walked out, door key in pocket, making sure I locked the door before. We were once again led to the music-less elevators and stepped in. To make up for the lack of music, I began to hum. However, it was cut short by Brian whining and Andy only laughed. 

We got out of the elevator and ventured outside, stopping, once again, to sign a few autographs before walking over to the restaurant. Our reservation was quickly confirmed and we were led to our table at the back, away from the crowds. We sat down and I took the opportunity to look around the room. The cream walls were covered in more expensive artwork and fancy lighting. The floor was a dark coloured carpet but the atmosphere was warm and happy. At the front of the store stood a couple of statues, perfectly lined up to seem like they are pointing at the fountain outside. The tables were a dark wood, covered with a silk tablecloth that folded over our knees. I picked up once of the dark red menus and opened it, skimming the laminated sheets. We chose our meals and ordered, and sat in a comfortable silence whilst we waited. 

"God, I can't wait to sleep." The taller for us complained as we stood in the cool metal box.  
I hummed, "yeah, nor can I. Bet you can't wait either, Andy."  
The bodyguard laughed, "yeah, I need some sleep."  
We all chucked and stepped out of the box, going off to our individual rooms with a simple 'goodnight'. 

After a quick shower and changing into something comfy, I laid down in the bed and looked out the window. I couldn't be arsed to close the curtains, the view was so much better. The skyscrapers were lit up and the windows in houses were turned on. The mansion on the hill was lit up in some soft lighting and the moon was beginning to surface in the sky. I sighed and closes my eyes after setting my alarm, hoping tomorrows sightseeing goes well. Finally, I let the warm embrace of sleep surround me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so yeah, new story here. What do you guys think? I thought it was shit but ayo. Also, what do you guys prefer? Chapters with similar length to this or shorter ones? Lemme know in the comments please.
> 
> Stay safe for now, my fruitcakes.  
> Peace x


	2. Two - sightseeing and practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take a tour of Cape Town, followed up by their first day of practice.

Saturday, 22nd November, 2003.  
South Africa, Africa. 

Roger's P.O.V., 7:30AM:  
I awoke to the blaring alarm and rolled over, forcefully hitting the device to switch it off. My eyes fluttered open and I smiled slightly at the view ahead of me, beckoning me from outside my window.

The sun was partially still in dusk-mode, having risen above the city, but the blue was yet to settle, causing the sun to cast a beautiful and vibrant orange hue across the town. It was gorgeous and so much different to the typical Surrey view of a normally off-blue sky and clouds, sometimes rain, that welcomed me every morning. My eyes, once again, landed on that huge mansion on the hill, almost glowing in the early morning colours. I was torn away at the sight of two Robins landing on my balcony railing. One larger and more colourful, the other more petite, but just as vibrant.  
"Morning, Fred, morning, Mum." I murmured as I sat up. It's a stupid thing really, but it was something I've always found comfort in. Not that I'd tell anyone else that. 

I became aware that Brian would soon be knocking on my door, up and eager for some breakfast before we started our day. Today, we were going sightseeing, tomorrow is when we began rehearsing for the concert. I got out of bed and stretched, walking to the small wardrobe that was supplied. After a good few minutes, I pulled out some clothes and got myself changed, making sure I had a pair of sunglasses somewhere on me. Humming, I strolled into the bathroom and quickly brushed my hair, which, in all honestly, I didn't like. It was long and I don't think it suits me anymore. I might get it cut, if I can be arsed. 

After a good few minutes, I walked back out, just in time for Brian- I presume- to knock at my door. Taking one last glance at the view, I opened the door to reveal a tired looking Brian and a well-rested Andy.  
"Well then," the latter began, "ready to go?"  
Both Brian and I nodded before we were led to the elegant music-less elevator. We endured the small ride before exiting, being greeted with some fans outside and the warm African air. Happily, Bri and I signed some autographs- of course with Andy keeping a close eye on us and our surroundings. Once we had finished the impromptu autograph session, Andy led us to the awaiting limo, where I could see Brian's face drop upon realising he was going to have to squish himself back in. 

With a laugh from myself and Andy, Brian was comfortably seated in the limo and we were on our way.  
"So," I began. "where are we going first?" Naturally, I had forgotten the days plans by the time I fell asleep.  
Even Brian had to think before responding, "Table Mountain, I believe.."  
I nodded, "Isn't that the mountain where its flat at the top?”  
"Oh, the huge as mountain that’s been outside of our windows this entire time? Hm, just maybe."  
“Fuck off.” I grumbled my response and slid my sunglasses over my eyes, looking out at the world racing by. Brian went into his own world as well, both of us thinking different things. 

By the time we reached our destination, my arse and legs were numb, I could only imagine how Brian felt. After waiting to regain feeling in said areas, I climbed out of the limo and looked up at the tall mountain. Behind me, I could hear Brian's grunts as he attempted to get out. He did, eventually, and stood beside me as we studied the view in front of us. We spent a few hours pacing the base of the mountain, walking and laughing. Of course, Andy kept a close eye on us and our surroundings once more, staying at a distance to give us some privacy. 

We stopped on top of a small hill and looked around. The mountain was huge, much bigger than I thought. It was green at the bottom and spiralled to a earthy brown towards the flat top, as did the few mountains and hills surrounding it. I turned towards the city, some of it concealed in the shadow of the mountains and hills. The way Cape Town was built had, for some reason, always amazed me. Stretched out from my left side was a huge but long hill, close to dividing the city in two. Below it, Cape Town followed in its metaphorical grain, the buildings and roads curving around it, however, from where I could see, there was nothing on the hill. I hoped it stayed that way, untouched and unbuilt on. But with the population growing, I highly doubted it would stay that way. 

We continued to pace the bottom of the mountain for a while, talking about our family and our plans for our time here, before we noticed the time and returned to the waiting limo, Andy behind us, ready to go to our next destination. Brian folded himself back in the low, stretched car and we both strapped ourselves in, before feeling the limo pull away. By now it was 2:32 in the afternoon, and I was feeling peckish, considering I missed breakfast. We all did, for some reason, the thought of eating simply didn’t occur to us. 

"Excited for the beach, Brian?" Andy asked, turning to face us. Andy has become a close friend of ours, doing bodyguard work for us both since 1993. He travelled everywhere with us, he was truly someone you’d trust your life with. He was short but muscled, with bright ginger hair and piercing blue eyes - along with a large smile. Sometimes, I generally forgot that he was our bodyguard, he felt more like a friend that just tagged along on travel. He came to family and close friends events, but only as our friend. He was great fun, his father was a soldier and his mother was a potter, meaning we heard some rather interesting stories. Brian’s voice brought me back out of my temporary trance.  
"Very." The tall man nodded, a smile beginning to etch across his face.  
"What's so special about the beach? England's got beaches, Bri." I pointed out.  
"Well, yes they do, Rog." Brian said. "But our beaches don't have penguins."  
"Penguins? We're in South Africa for fucks sake."  
Andy laughed. "That's what I said! Apparently they have them here as well."  
I was worried Brian might burst with excitement, he had a big smile on his face.  
I chuckled softly, "great minds think a like, Andy."  
The ginger beamed at me, "gotta agree with you there, boss." 

The journey seemed to last forever and the black limo was only attracting heat, making us all hot and bothered. However, we made do with rolling our windows down. It was better than heatstroke. We finally arrived at Boulders Beach and unfolded ourselves to get out.  
"Well," I started, looking out. "They weren't fucking lying about the penguins."  
Andy stood beside me and laughed. "No they weren't..."  
I looked behind me to find Brian, but was met with nothing. Upon looking again, I saw Brian already with the bloody penguins, communicating with them. Andy laughed and grabbed the picnic basket that we had brought with us, placing it down.  
"Brian, come and get something to eat." I turned to Andy, "Its like looking after one of my fucking kids again."  
Andy laughed again as Brian, begrudgingly, walked over and sat on the blanket. I lowered myself down and sighed, looking at the waddling creatures. 

A few had followed Brian over and watched us closely. One even waddled on over to the edge of the blanket, staring at us. They were cute n all, but I didn't appreciate being stared at as I shoved a sandwich in my mouth. It kind of looked like Pingu, if you asked me, so in my mind that's what it was called. I watched as Pingu and his friends waddle around us for a while, before flapping their wings, flippers, whatever and joining the rest of the penguins. 

All three of us spent an hour talking and eating, admiring the adventurous penguins as they waddled around. It was all fun and games until one of them got too courageous and stole my bloody sandwich. Lil' fuckers. Once we were all full up, we decided to wonder around before we ventured on to our next location. 

Andy and Brian were happily walking closer to them, but I stayed away. I nearly lost my hand once today when trying to defend my sandwich, and I sure as well wasn't going to let it happen again. Brian was in animal mode; aka baby talk, checking them over, treating them like children. Andy and I shared a look of what the fuck before wordlessly deciding to let him get on with it, standing aside and talking about the car Andy was working on.  
"Did you find out what that noise is?" I asked, watching the tall man's curls bounce in the wind as he moved.  
"Yeah, yeah. It was the wheel bearing, like you said. I'm gonna change it when I get back." Andy also seemed to be watching Brian, but keeping a look out at the same time.  
We stood in silent for a moment before I spoke up. "I don't know how you do it."  
"Do what? Change a bearing?" Andy chuckled.  
I laughed and shook my head, gesturing around. "Have so much fun and be so relaxed with a job as stressful as yours."  
The younger shrugged. "I know what I signed up for. If I don't relax, then I don't really get to know the people I'm protecting. I mean, my job is international, I travel the world. As long as I do my job, surely I should be able to enjoy it?"  
"Yeah, you should. Least you get to meet some interesting people as well."  
Andy laughed, "Oh, I've met some strangeeeee people, Roger."  
"Us included?" I chuckled.  
Andy laughed and nodded, "of course!"  
I laughed along and watched as Brian strolled back over to us, Pingu was yet again following.  
"Well," Andy started a few moments later. "I suppose we should head off to the next place." 

22:53PM:  
I pushed my hotel room door open, exhausted. As it clicked shut, I could hear Brian and Andy's doors faintly do the same. The day seemed to last forever, especially in that heat. We had gone to a, thankfully, air-conditioned museum. Although, it had - quite frankly - bored the shit out of me. After walking though borderline torture, we had taken a short journey to a theatre, where we watched a live performance of something I can't remember the name of. 

With a grunt, I let myself sit down on the memory-foam bed and began to think. My mind began to briefly run over our set list for the concent that was only a few days away now. Nerves began eating away at my insides as I thought about it more and more. I was terrified of messing up. Not only was this concert for something that greatly effected us, but we were performing infront of Nelson Mandela! We can't fuck up, it'll look bad on us as a band. Our last trip out here in South Africa was in the.. 80s.. I believe.. and that wasn't too appreciated. I know I sure as hell regretted it. Badly. But that's in the past, its come and gone. I sighed and rubbed my face before standing.

With my eyes focused on the view outside, I walked over to the sliding glass doors and slid them open. The much cooler air swept into the room and I shivered slightly, grasping my discarded jacket from the chair, slipping it over my arms and shoulders. I stepped onto the orange tiles and leant against the cold steel railings. 

The city almost transformed at night. The surrounding houses were almost all dark, except a few flickering lights from night owls who couldn't yet sleep. I took my glasses from the pocket of the leather jacket and set them on my face, the world instantly becoming much sharper. There were a few distant horns hear and there, from the nighttime workers to tired people who were late returning from their destination. Traffic mainly consisted of trucks and vans, with the exception of night buses and some cars. On the other side of town, I could see what seemed to be other hotel, closer to the waters edge. I imagined there were many much smaller hotels and B&Bs scattered across the city, apart from the two large hotels, of course. Apart from the low hum of irregular traffic, the night was still. Nature was resting, any breeze basically non-existent. My eyes started to focus on some object, either an aeroplane or a satellite, passing above me. I followed it with my head until the blinking lights disappeared behind the roof of the hotel, and I slumped myself down onto one of the wicker chairs, causing it to scrap slightly. I looked down, past the balcony railings and to the floor 30 stories down. There were white spotlights facing the hotel, lighting up the sign that faced the majority of the city.

I zoned out for a few minutes before I looked back up with a soft sigh. My eyes drifted over to the tall mountain to my right, scanning the flat top and seemingly sheer drops. I wonder how many deaths that mountain had seen; or how it got its peculiar shape. A sad sigh ghosted over my lips and I turned my head over to the gentle ocean infront and to my left. The water was calm, it was gently lapping at the shores and the metal structures if the docks. There was a single ship in the docks, a large container ship. I never truely realised how big those things were until I saw a white van drive in front of it. To the blue ship's right side, I could see a yellow crane slowly loading more containers onto it. My gaze filtered across the quiet city, unvoluntarly settling on the mansion off to the side. The actual house was completely dark, the only light that was emitted was that of those attached to the gate. I continued to keep my gaze locked into it before startling slightly as a beep from my watch alerted me that it was now 11pm, but I wasn't yet tired.

The chair quickly groaned as I stood up and wondered back inside, flicking on the small and - thankfully quiet - kettle. My jacket quickly ended up back on the chair after I shut the door and pulled a single curtain across - I left the other open so I could still see out from my bed. The kettle clicked off and I made myself a cup of tea, setting it aside and flicking the TV on, planning to watch one of those crappy, late night flims that were always on. I quickly adjusted the slightly-too-loud-for-11pm volume and threw the remote onto the bed, watching as it lightly bounced and settled on the left-side centre of the mattress. The wardrobe creaked as I opened it and I pulled out some nightclothes. I let it slam shut out of habit, flinching at the harsh noise, before sighing and changing - chucking my dirty clothes into my open suitcase. Remembering my cuppa on the bedside table, I decided against brushing my teeth, my plan being to do that after I had finished my drink. 

The mattress sighed as I got comfy, my back squashing the pillows against the wood headboard, my legs stretched out infront of me. Too lazy to get back up, I threw one of the spare pillows from the right side of the bed, watching as it hit the loose, sensitive switch, drowning the room in darkness. My glasses were soon set aside and I picked up the TV remote, switching it to some crappy horror as I had intended.

With a small wiggle for comfort, I picked the plain white mug up from the nightstand, raising it to my lips and drinking the hot liquid down. I finished it quickly and set the mug aside, crossing my arms over my stomach as I turned to the large screen. The last thing I remember were the blood-curling screams of a doomed teenager before the world seemingly melted away. 

Sunday, 23rd November, 2003.  
07:54am

I glanced at the rectangular, black alarm clock on the Oak nightstand and sighed. No point in sleeping now. I groaned and forced myself up, planting my feet firmly on the floor. My attention turned to the TV that was now playing some Mafia film instead of the last 1,000 quid budget horror film I remembered from the night before. 

The mattress quietly groaned as I reached for the remote and switched the TV off, casting silence across the room. My knee cracked as I stood up, and I yawned as I stretched. Sleeping upright probably wasn't the best idea. But it's a bit late for that. 

I couldn't help but peak out of the window, my gaze focusing on that damn mansion again. I don't know what it was about that mansion, but I felt so drawn to it. Weird. My heart practically leap out of my chest as my alarm blared out, trying to wake me out of a sleep I wasn't in. I sighed and turned it off, before venturing into the bathroom to brush my teeth and shower. 

After I dried off, I walked back out, steam flooding into the main room. I walked to the mirror in front of the bathroom door and took the hairdryer out of its holder, switching it on as I did so. My hair took a good few minutes to dry, another reason as to why I wanted it shorter, but when it finally dried did I switched it off the hairdryer, put it down and turned to the wardrobe. I quickly dressed into the days clothes and ran a comb through my messy, greying hair. 

I hated getting old. But that's just the course of life, I suppose. We’re born, we finish school, get a job, have a family and then die. That’s the sad cycle of life that is reality. At least I can say I made a difference in lives. I became somebody, and I’m happy with that. There was something about death that made it so... Unnerving. Maybe, it was the fact that it could happen anytime. For example, three years ago, I was drinking beer with a longtime friend one night, the next day he died of cardiac arrest. I could be right as rain now, to go outside in a few minutes and get hit by a car. It was unpredictable. Or perhaps, its the uncertainty of what came after. The fact that we don't know what comes after. Was it an eternity of whatever we wanted, providing we deserve it? Was it just roaming the halls of whatever place was closest to us? Was it just Heaven and Hell? Or is it just a blanket of nothingness? I'll find out one day.. Although I hoped that day wasn't soon. The suddenness of death alarmed me as well. The line of life and death was a thin one that was difficult to avoid, nonetheless that line can break at any moment. This could be my last day on Earth and I wouldn't even know. But what happens if we don't know we've died? Do we just roam some building a few hundred years until we're just like, "hang on a second, this isn't right!"? Or until some random young adults come into the building and oh so nicely tell you that you're dead? Like I said, I'll know the truth one day. Some day, one day. Again, hopefully not soon. But we all reach our journey's end one day. No one can evade the inevitable. 

My trail of thought was interupted by a firm knock at the door, followed by Brian's angry mumble of "I bet he's still asleep" to Andy. I slid my shoes on and swung the door open.  
"Suprise, bitch." I made sure my door key, money and sunglasses were on me before stepping out and closing the door.  
Brian rolled his eyes. "Oh, good morning to you, Rog! Bloody took you long enough."  
"Oh, shut the fuck up, I was thinking." I muttered under my breath as I followed Andy to the elevator. Brian, yet again, rolled his eyes. "Keep rolling your eyes, Bri. You might find a brain back there."  
The older man scoffed, "least I'm not a fucking dentist."  
"Hold on, you bastard. I was never a fucking dentist!"  
Andy quickly stood between the two off us. "Llets keep it calm, yeah? Let just get food.." the ginger glanced at me, "and coffee."  
The nerve. 

We were, again, greeted by fans outside. Despite my nerves bubbling and tiredness making itself know, I forced a smile and done what I needed to do before following the other two to the restaurant for some breakfast. 

They were reasonably busy, so we had to wait longer for food. Brian, however, decided to drag poor Andy into an "interesting" conversation about why stars die or something. I didn't exactly listen. The ginger bodyguard had listened and pretended to care in order to humour the guitarist, as I zoned out and pondered the quickest, quietist and cleanest way to kill him and dump the body. Although, the idea of murder was quickly abandoned as food came and Brian finally shut the fuck up. Well, that and the fact that Anita would notice his disappearce, so for now I was stuck with him. 

We quickly finished our food and grabbed coffee's to go, before hopping into an awaiting limo. Today would be our first entire run-through of our set list, which consisted of 14 songs. Andy and I watched in amusement as Brian sat down and twisted himself to face the front. He brought his long legs to his chest and got them as comfy as possible. I let out a snort of laughter and turned my head so Brian wouldn't see or notice. Luckily, he didn't and he quickly strapped in. I kept my gaze locked outside as the limo pulled away, heading for the stadium.

The limo finally pulled up outside the stadium and we clambered out. We were a little late behind thanks to rush-hour traffic as Cape Town began sparking to life. Andy lead us in and to the backstage of the stadium, where we met the people that we would be performing with. We were told to take a seat, which we did, and watched as the other acts practiced their set lists. 

I, as per usual, quickly lost interest and ended up zoning out and staring into my coffee. 

My mind, for some reason, drifted to the future. I had no clue what the future held for me, but it wasn't written in stone. For some time, I've had a rough plan for what lies ahead. I want to keep performing, I know that, and I'll do it until I physically can't. Performing was my life, it made me happy to see what effect Queen's music had on the world. Apart from that, I wanted to settle down with someone. I wanted someone to grow old with, someone to wake up to everyday and fall asleep next to every night. I'm 44 now, I'm getting up in my years. I just want - no pun intended - somebody to love. All I needed was to find the right person to do that with. Would I have more kids? Maybe. I mean, it's not in my plans, but if it happened, I'd love them all the same. 

With that thought, my mind began to wonder back to my kids. I am so proud of them all. Felix, my oldest - he's 23 - is currently a mechanic's apprentice, but he wanted more of a singing/acting career. He knows I'll support him no matter what, all of them do. Rory, she's only 17, said that she wanted to be a doctor - or at least something in the medical field. It makes sense, she's always wanted to help people - whether it was the sores on my hands from drumming, or simply helping Dominique in the kitchen with dinner. Rufus, he's 12 now, said that he wants to follow in my footsteps and become a drummer, 'his own band and everything!' Debbie had said sometime before I left. If Rory were to become a doctor, it'd certainly help. Tiger-Lily - she's only 8, bless her - admitted she didn't know what she wanted to do. She's got a few years to decide yet. I'd rather her enjoy her childhood rather than worry about a job choice that could very well change. Now, Lola, I chuckled softly and smiled - very much aware of Brian's side glance at me - Lola is my youngest. She's only three, she's got another 10 years to think about her choices in life. 

See, that's my trouble with school. My three-year-old daughter has 10 years before she picks her GCSE subjects. A fucking decade. That's it. Then she has to work her ass off to get good grades, no matter if her choice in job has changed or not. After that, it's simply final Exams, 6th Form or an apprenticeship, Collage and University. They don't even teach the necessary basics of adulthood! She doesn't know how to pay taxes or buy a house, but hey! She‘ll be able to solve for X and know the Quadratic Formula off by heart, not to mention she’ll know that she can run 1500 meters in 7 minutes and 28 seconds! Sure, those other things might be helpful at some point down the line, but would a lesson a week on Life Skills - or even just a club so the option is there - seriously hurt? Just so she knows what the fuck to do to survive and not end up in a shit ton of debt and struggling because she doesn't know this or that. 

"Rog?" My head shot up and my thoughts disappeared as I turned to face ole curly.  
"Yeah?"  
The guiarist nodded towards the stage and stood. "It's our turn."  
I nodded and sighed, standing from the seat and following Bri. 

We walked out and onto the stage, briefly talking to the people were preforming with. I got myself settled behind the drums and picked up the sticks, quickly tuning the drums to my liking. We were given the go ahead and started our first song. 

We were starting with Say Its Not True, a cover between Bri, myself and Paul Rodgers. I was on vocals whilst Brian and Dave Stewart on acoustic guitar. Thankfully, it went perfectly, and we started on our second song. This time it was Invisible Hope. I got settled behind the drums as Brian picked his guitar up, making haste to start the song. We ended the song but a few minutes later, transitioning into The Call. The Call quickly became The Show Must Go On. That became Toss The Feathers. Then that turned to Is This The World We Created..? Then Everybody's Got To Learn Sometime. After that was Amandla. Then the ever-loved Bohemian Rhapsody. I Want It All as our 10th song. The classic I Want To Break Free was next. Followed up by We Will Rock you. Then, finally, We Are The Champions. It was, already, going by quite fast. 

10:34am

To say I was hot by the time we finished would be an understatement. I was panting softly and sweating by the time we finished our last song, and I was finally able to get off the uncomfortable stool and go into the shade of the backstage. Brian and I returned to our seats and watched as the next act walked onto the stage, just as Andy walked over with a big smile.  
"That sounded great! I loved it!" He exclaimed, sitting on the edge of a stool.  
Brian chuckled and smiled at the ginger. "Thanks, Andy. I suppose it sounded alright, didn't it, Rog?"  
I nodded in response and sat up, smiling. Andy was always such a positive influence to have around. "Sounded great."

Brian and Andy soon feel back into deep conversation, I added a few things but not much. I downed some of my water and leant my head back, already exhausted. This is basically the second big show Bri and I have done since Freddie...passed. It'd be the first without Deaky. There was a lot of pressure riding on this concert. Our last visit here didn't leave us with a great reputation, and I hoped to change that. Not to mention that the Nelson Mandela would be backstage watching up. So no pressure, Roger. I nervously sighed and closed my eyes again. 

20:07pm

For the most part, I had simply stared at the ceiling. The only time my trance was broke was to answer a question, drink, eat or go to the bathroom. That's how I spent my whole day, the faint bangs and distant mumbles of the other acts keeping me grounded. I almost lept in joy when we were lead back to the limo to go home. I was tired and sweaty, I knew I needed another shower. Only to do this all again tomorrow. 

The drive back was nothing but a blur, my mind much too crowded and sleep-deprived to do much more than simply acknowledge the world. I made my shower as quick as humanly possible, practically throwing myself on the bed. I left both curtains wide open, much too lazy to get up to close them. A groan escaped me as I rolled onto my back, grasping my phone in my hand. I rung Dominique first, then Debbie - the entire time my gaze was locked onto that one fucking mansion. Maybe we would be able to go over there before we left for England, so I could stop thinking about the damn place. 

The calls were reasonably quick and I dropped the phone beside me afterwards. I turned my head to look at the ceiling before closing my eyes for what would, hopefully, be the last time that night. The thoughts in my head slowed to a quiet, distant murmur as my body relaxed. I finally allowed myself to slip into the serenity of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think so far? Hopefully things’ll start to get more interesting in the next few chapters. Also, how is this for a chapter length?


	3. Three - The Show Must Go On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Controlling behaviour, wound description, mentions of abuse - general dickhead behaviour. This is for most if not all of the chapter

Saturday, 29th November 2003.  
Day of the concert.  
Cape Town, South Africa.   
06:00am

My hand made a thud as it made contact with the black alarm clock. I sat up and rubbed my face, nerves immediately flooding through my body. Today was the day of the concert and I was scared shitless, to say the least. I hadn't got a lot of sleep the previous night, too many thoughts running around in my head. What if we messed up? What if something went wrong? What if one of our co-acts got sick? What if it rained? My mind was a constant swarm of - mostly - bullshit ideas that wouldn't happen. I bent my head down and rested it on my hands as I got lightheaded from anxiety. I got myself calm again and stood, peaking out of the window. 

The sky was clear, the sun only just starting to rise over the horizon. The water was calm and the city was just waking up, cars were beginning to venture into the roads, the docks were getting back into business. More lights from houses flicked on and shops were starting to raise their shutters and prepare for the day ahead as they did every morning. I could see a few birds starting to take flight in the sky and planes beginning to fly above the sleepy city. 

I stepped into the cold bathroom and quickly started the shower, hopping in and washing in near record time. After, I got out, brushed my teeth and hair before wondering into the main room, grabbing my clothes for the concert as well as my clothes for the day; getting dressed quick to avoid the cold. With a sigh, I slid my shoes on and walked outside after grabbing the days essentials - aka sunglasses, wallet, phone, room key and a spare change of clothes in a bag. It came to my attention that I was the first one out, and perfectly on time for once. 

A quiet sigh left my lips as I slung my bag over my shoulder, walking to Bri's door. I hit the door three times, sighing yet again at the muffled 'one minute' from inside. So, I lent against the wall, arms crossed with a pissed off yet worried expression. I very nearly zoned out, but the sound of a door opening quickly caught my attention. Andy's door swung open before the ginger stepped out, clicking it shut. He looked tired, and I could understand why. Today was a big day, lots of people and lots of potential dangers.  
The bodyguard waved tiredly. "Hey, boss. Brian not out yet?"   
I shook my head and sighed. "Nope. Lazy bast-"  
Brian's door opened and the tall man walked out, bag in hand and looking well rested, unlike me and Andy.  
"Morning, Andy." He chirped before turning to me. "You were saying?"  
"Nothing." I grumbled, shifting my bag. "Let's just get coffee and go." 

Andy led us to the metal box that we've become quite familiar with and hit the button, lowering us to the ground floor. We managed to go straight to the restaurant next door, sped through out breakfast, got our coffees and hopped into the limousine outside. I started to bounce my leg as I drank my coffee, despite the hot burn it left, with my nerves getting progressively worse. We had one final run-through of the whole concert, a five/six hours to relax whilst everything was checked and each act - again - practiced, before people would start coming in around six. We then had an hour to get ready and wonder around if we liked, before the show started. I sighed. It was going to be a helluvah long day.

The limo pulled up to the stadium around 7am, and we all clambered out and made our way inside. We were just in time, unlike normal, since we didn't have the early rush-hour traffic to slow us down. Andy and I thankfully looked more awake now, walking around with neutral expressions instead of the classic "fuck off, I'm tired" scowl. Andy lead us to the stage with everyone else, standing beside one of the exits as Nelson began a thankful and encouraging pep-talk. 

The talk ended a few minutes later with a "good luck" and everyone wondered off to their separate rooms to grab what they needed. Andy led me and Bri to a nearby room with "Queen" written on the white door. Brian walked in first, followed by me and Andy. We set our bags down and looked around. There was a window opposite the door, giving up a great view of the city. We could see our hotel and the mountain, as well as local shops and homes, with cars zooming close-by. There were two brown couches in the room with a glass coffee table between them both. On the West wall, there was a shelf with a bar underneath it, so we could hang clothes if necessary. On the East, there was a small TV with a remote on one of the shelves on the stand. Behind the TV, there was a room which I could only assume there was either a bathroom or closet. There was a few posters and posters hung on the walls - of past concerts and events that had happened at the stadium, as well as individual acts and people. Other than that, the room was pretty barren with creme walls and brown carpets. 

Brian glanced at his watch, before looking at me. "We've got five minutes before practice starts." He was grumbling, so either nerves were getting to him or he was just being a miserable bastard.   
"Okay." I leant against a wall and crossed my arms. "I'll add that to the 'useless' section of my brain, shall I?"  
Brian rolled his eyes and flipped me off, hanging up his concert clothes. I pushed off the wall and followed suite. 

We all stayed in silence for a while, all three of us just thinking as our nerves spiked higher and higher. Finally, the PA system called all acts to the main stage and we set off, following Andy out of the room and back to the backstage area. It didn't take me long to remember that my drumsticks were still in my bag and turned back to get them, only for Brian to stop and hand them to me. I quietly thanked him and turned back around, fidgeting as I listen for the band's name. Our name was called, at last, and we were directed to the area where we'd be if we weren't on stage. We sat down and listened as Andy gave us a reminder of the day ahead.   
"So practice should be done by about 10:45. We then have until 5:55 to get lunch, sleep, shower, relax - whatever the fuck you want to do, as long as you're at the stadium by then. At six, they'll start letting people in and we then have an hour to wonder around, check out stalls and whatnot, talk to the people and something to eat - but you have to start getting ready by at least 6:45. At 6:55, they'll be an announcement that the show is starting, before the first act is set to come on at 7. We should be done by about 10:30, it might overrun a little - who knows? Then, uh..." The ginger went quiet for a moment to thing. "Oh yeah - Nelson'll give a speech at the end, about five minutes, with everyone on stage. We then have 25 minutes to change, shower all that jazz before we meet backstage where Nelson will give everyone a thank you speech thing - again, about five minutes. Hopefully, we'll be leaving here about ten past eleven, we can grab some food and be back at the hotel by around 11:30. Got it?" 

I blinked a few times, my brain trying to process all that Andy had just told up. I nodded nonetheless, I'd forget during the day anyway.   
Brian, of course, had to ask a question and confuse me further. "What about security and safety?"  
Andy went into a trance-like state for a moment, clearly trying to remember. He spoke after a moment. "Well, obviously we have all the band bodyguard's back here. There'll be security at each stage entrance, as well as at every concert entrance. There will also be some just wondering around. On top of that, there's gonna be two cop cars at each end of the concert grounds - every bodyguard will have a walkie-talkie with the cops on that channel. There's also a medical tent, with an ambulance with one of the cop cars too."  
I nodded, "Think we'll be pretty secure."   
"Definitely." Brian murmured, looking up as our name was called.   
I sighed and turned to Andy. "Wish us luck."  
The bodyguard laughed. "You don't need it, boss! You'll do fine."   
Brian and I smiled and thanked him before walking onstage. 

18:00pm

Already, our day has been hectic as fuck. Practice had overrun a little by a wobbly and unsafe light, the nearest restaurant we knew of was shut - so we went on a lovely little drive around for some fucking food. I think I've had three power naps. Brian slept for a while and so did Andy. I've had my kids phone and wish me luck, Brian's kids and Anita doing the same with him. 

Currently, Brian was finishing a book, Andy was outside talking to another bodyguard and I was downing my 14th cup of coffee. Wish I was exaggerating. I glanced at the clock as my nerves spiked once again. One hour until the concert started. Fuck. I had decided earlier that I was only going to leave the dressing room to get something to drink and eat, other than that I planned to stay backstage - maybe glance out a few times but that's it. 

My heart was pounding and I put my head in my hands as I got lightheaded. My chest grew tight and I let out a shaky sigh. I could feel a hand pat my back, followed by Brian's voice.   
"It'll go fine, Rog, just stay calm. Here - just follow my breaths, alright?" I shifted my body slightly and nodded, readjusting my increased breathing pattern to follow Brian's. Soon enough, I was calm again - my racing heart started to slow and my breathing returned to normal. I let out a sigh and glanced at the clock. 18:04. 

I went to say something when our door opened and Andy peaked in.   
"Either of you hungry? I'm just getting food now so-"   
Bri and I nodded. "I'll take anything they got thats vegan please." Brian said, craning his neck to look at the ginger.   
Andy nodded. "Anything vegan, got it. What about you, boss?" He had turned to face me.   
"Uhm... Anything, I suppose."   
The bodyguard nodded again. "Alrighty. Back soon." The door clicked shut and Brian turned back around.   
"Well then." He murmured. "That's that sorted." I nodded and sighed. Now, it was a matter of entertaining ourselves until he came back. 

18:07pm  
Sarina's pov

My body jerked slightly as the car halted to a stop, I screwed my eyes closed to stop more tears escaping as pain shot through me. I didn't want to be here. But it was better than home..I guess.

"Get out." Came my boyfriend's gruff voice from behind me.   
I reached out with a trembling hand and opened the door, sliding out of the car. It was cold, so I wrapped the small treachcoat around my body as much as I could. Well, that and to hide the incredibly inappropriate "clothing" he had picked out. My back was sticky and hurt - a lot - and the cold was beginning to get to me. My boyfriend, Darren, got out of the car and locked it before walking around and taking my hand. A shudder ran through my body when his finger touched my chin, forcing me to look into his cold, brown eyes. He smirked and moved the long strap that dangled from my neck, tucking it underneath the coat so it ran down my spine. It skimmed over the newly formed wound on my lower back, causing tears to form in my eyes.  
Darren tutted and wiped them away. "Now, now, Kitten. No crying remember?"   
I nodded softly, scared of what might happen if I look away. "S-sorry.."   
Darren only nodded in response.

He began to lead us inside. I was praying that someone would notice and somehow know what Darren did to me. But I knew they wouldn't and I was stuck with him. His hand was tight around mine, to the point where it was beginning to hurt. It was rapidly beginning to get dark and staring at the floor was going to lead to me tripping. Or worse, colliding into Darren. So, I shyly lifted my head and looked around. 

There were stalls and activities everywhere, along with the brightly lit stage. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the bright markings of police cars. An idea ran through my head. Maybe I could - no. Who am I kidding? Darren won't let me out of his sight. 

A few people gave me funny looks. Probably from the faded bruise on my cheek. Or my bandaged hand. The hand was my fault. I got annoyed and punched a mirror. I had instantly regretted that when Darren found out. The bruise however... I told people it was an accident, I tripped and fell. It was only a little white lie. "A little white lie never hurt anyone" Mum used to say. 

As we passed more people, my social anxiety started to flare and I buried my face into the back of Darren's shoulder. He may be an asshole, but at the same time, he was my only sanctuary. I felt him release my hand and curl an arm around me, pulling me into his chest.   
"It's okay, Kitten." He murmured into my ear, hand resting over the cut on my back. "Daddy has you."  
I shuddered. God I hated hearing that name. Made me want to gag, if I'm honest.   
"Thank you..." I whispered, whimpering as Darren applied pressure onto the open wound. Tears pricked at my eyes and I remembered what I forgot. "Daddy..."  
My words were barely a whisper, loud enough for only him to hear. 

Without another word, he threw his arm over my shoulder and lead us towards our seats. It was only 18:13 - I could see from his watch - but he'd want me to suffer as much as possible during this. He knew I'd get cold and fidgety, probably whiney too about starting to go stiff - just any reason to punish me I suppose...

I don't understand why though. It was his decision to come here. He was a fan of one of the acts - I forget who - and didn't trust me to be home alone. It's the only thing I've looked forward to in a while. I was locked up inside a lot. I didn't see friends, barely saw family, even had to quit my job because of Darren's paranoia. Basically, the only thing I left the house for was shopping. That's it. It was driving me insane but what could I do? He's 6 foot 5 and I'm 5 foot 4, I can't fight him! Soon after he became... different, I had learned to just give up. Fighting makes it worse. So, so much worse. So, why didn't I run? Fear, mainly. I had tried to run once, tried to get help. I was in the hospital for a week. So, I stayed put. Better me than someone else. At the moment, I've completely given up. I didn't care anymore. I couldn't bring myself to after... No. I'd start crying if I thought about her.

We reached our seats and Darren sat down, pulling me into his lap. I pushed my face into his shoulder out of sheer embarrassment, beginning to shiver as the cold seeped through the coat. My legs were on his lap and I was curled as close as possible, just simply trying to warm. But he didn't care, as usual. Darren simply laid an arm over my legs, his other arm behind me, and scanned the area. 

If was a good few minutes of staying still until my left shoulder began to stiffen and seize up, causing yet even more pain to course through me. I whimpered and shivered, closing my eyes to keep tears at bay.   
I felt Darren's hand move to the small of my back, applying a firm pressure as he always did. "Everything okay, Kitten?"   
I just nodded, not trusting my words.   
His tone got sterner. "I'll try again, shall I? Is everything okay?"   
Another whimper left my throat and I shook my head, staring down at my lap.   
"Well then." He said gruffly, "What's wrong?"   
"J-just cold..." I immediately regretted my words, almost feeling some godawful plan rush through his mind. 

I started to tremble and struggled to contain my tears as Darren's hand settled high on my thigh. I could tell what was going to happen. My only hope was that someone saw before he actually did it...

Two minutes earlier   
Roger's pov

My nerves have gotten progressively worse as the hour went on. Brian has suggested that I went on a walk to clear my head, and for once his advice had worked. My nerves had calmed down and I was feeling much more relaxed. I had spoken to a few other acts and quickly found myself relaxed again. Well, of course I still had the general nerves that came along with performing, but other than that I was fine. I hadn't even glanced outside yet, fearing that my nerves would spike again, but I'd rather do it now than in roughly 40 minutes as a surprise. I approached one of the exits and peaked out, knowing I was invisible to the crowd, since the stage wasn't lighted. 

My gaze filtered between the many colourful stalls of various games, food and souvenirs. I could also see the police and ambulance as Andy had earlier mentioned, as well as the many security guards wondering around. There were many seats set out in rows infront of the stage, with some breaks here and there to provide a bit of room. There were also temporary lights and some simple attractions here and there. Apart from lighting and a few other things dotted around, there wasn't much else to the place. I gave one last look to the audience. The size of the crowd no longer bothered me, I was actually quite excited. But excitement turned to fear when i saw a beautiful blonde...struggling with a mysterious man. She looked upset and scared, trying to pull away but the man was stronger than her. Panic and anger coursed through me as I quickly came up with a plan and dived for the stage exit. 

I jogged down the stairs, dragging Andy with me as I did so.   
"B-boss?" He started, clearly confused. "What are you-"   
"You'll see." I replied. Andy didn't raise another question. If I'm honest, I didn't know what I was supposed to do. But I couldn't just let her suffer without at least seeing if she's okay. 

I sighed nervously, releasing my grip on Andy and calmly walking over to the pair, sparking up a conversation with Andy to appear as normal as possible.   
"So I got rushed home after I got the message, only to find a damn note. She said she's leaving, took some of my furniture, a car - even the damn cat!"   
Andy looked confused, but with a glance at the two we were approaching, he quickly caught on and followed my lead. "The cat? Why?"   
"I dunno!" I exclaimed, sitting next to them.   
Andy joined me as we continued to talk. "Bloody weird, that. Thought you didn't like the cat anyway?"   
"Well, I don't. But that's beside the poi-"   
"Hey." A gruff voice sounded behind me and I turned around, staring at the man.   
"Can we 'elp ya?" Andy and I had both put on accents, we sounded fucking ridiculous.   
"Do you mind pissing off for a moment? We're in the middle of something." The man growled, visibly tightening his grip on the woman in his arms. She curled herself into a ball, hair covering her face. But Andy and I both saw the faded bruise and tears falling down her cheeks.   
"That so?" Andy started, moving forward a little.   
"She don't seem to be enjoying herself." There was no way in hell I was leaving now.   
The man's grip tightened once more, causing the blonde to cry out in pain. That completely crossed the line.   
"Think you 'oughta let her go, Mister." I grumbled, hearing Andy move behind me.   
"I think you can fuck off." He spat back. "She's fine."   
"I don't think she is. So you're definitely better off letting her go." Andy's voice cut through the bitter silence that briefly formed.   
"Go fuck your-"   
"Oi, mate!" All three of us turned to look at the mysterious voice, - that being of another band bodyguard who had seen - I noticed the man's grip significantly loosened and decided to take a chance.

I managed to quickly, but carefully, pull the blonde out of his lap - standing as I did so - and pulled her shaking body into my chest, arms holding her up. The man had stood and tried to grab her, but Andy was quicker.   
"I've lodged a taser between two of your ribs." The ginger mumbled, loud enough so that only we could hear. "And if you dare move towards them, I won't hesitate to send 50,000 volts through your body. I recommend you leave. Now."  
I was impressed to say the least, I never expected that to come from Andy. Slowly, I began walking backwards with the woman against my chest, my eyes never leaving the man. All he needed was some lovely details about what tasers can do, let alone the police that were surrounding them, and the strange man turned and stormed away. Of course, he had to shoot some death threats in the blonde's direction, causing her to get more scared and break down crying. I gave a nod to Andy as he followed after, making sure the man left, and slowly led to woman backstage - rubbing between her shoulder blades in hopes of soothing her. I was praying that Brian wasn't there, so that we could have some peace and quiet.

We got to the dressing room and I pushed the door open, peaking in before shoving it open fully, leading the blonde in. I pushed the door shut, hearing it click as it did so, and engulfed the woman in my arms. She was trembling, or shivering, and still crying, I felt so bad for her. I held her against me and gently rocked us both side to us, rubbing her back as soothingly as I could. 

Finally, she calmed down, sniffling instead of crying, and I slowly stopped rocking. I led her to the couch as sat her down, plonking down and turning towards her - hoping to have some context over what the fuck just happened. Ever so softly, I took her hand in mine, rubbing my thumb over her knuckles as I opened my mouth to speak.  
Alas, she beat me to it. "Th-thank you..."   
I shook my head. "No need to, love. Couldn't just leave you with him." I paused. "My name's Roger, by the way."   
"N-nice to meet you, Roger." She paused for a moment. "I'm Sarina."  
A smile tugged at my lips. "Well, nice to meet you, Sarina. Do you mind telling me who that was?" I knew I had to be careful in my words, she was still upset.   
"He is.. well... was.. my boyfriend. His name's Darren." Sarina gave a small shrug and lowered her gaze back to her lap.   
"He didn't seem like a great boyfriend, love.. He ever hurt you?"   
I could see her tense, and softly rubbed her back in hopes of encouraging her to speak up. It took a few minutes, but she finally spoke up.  
"Y-yeah... H-he'll, uhm, hit me a-and whatnot... I-its not his fault though."   
I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow. "How so?"  
"H-he has anger issues.. I-I'm just in the way sometimes."  
I sighed. "Sarina..Love... That doesn't justify him hurting you. Doesn't matter anymore, 'cause he ain't touching you again." She looked up, this time there was hope in her eyes instead of fear. Sarina opened her mouth to say something, just as the door opened.

Of course, Brian had decided to come back right now.   
He mumbled to himself at first, his gaze on the floor. "Rog, you here? We need to start getting ready soo-" He looked up. "Oh."  
"Brian," I started. "this is Sarina. Sarina, this is Brian."  
Brian looked surprised and confused and Sarina looked.. scared, if anything. Couldn't blame her really. The loud, clumsy guitarist that had some semblance to her abuser - in terms of facial features, ie face shape and eye colour -, I'd be scared too.  
I lent forward and whispered to her."I know he looks like him, but I promise he won't hurt you."  
I turned to Brian and mouthed, "I'll tell you in a minute." He nodded and sat down in an armchair. I could feel Sarina shivering beside me and stood up, wondering over to my bag. I had, stupidly, forgotten a shirt - but I did have some shorts.   
"Hey, Bri?"  
"What?"   
"Have some manners, asshat. And do you have a spare shirt?"   
I could almost feel the eyeroll. "I do have manners, asshat. I also have a shirt. It's in my bag." So, I rummaged through the bag and pulled out the grey shirt. My knees creaked slightly as I stood and walked back over to Sarina, setting the clothes in her hands.   
"There's a bathroom there." I pointed to it, my voice soft. "Go change, love. That coat doesn't look comfy." I stepped back and sat down, watching as she gave us nervous looks, before standing and scampering into said bathroom, the door clicking shut behind her. 

Brian waited a moment before he lent forward, his voice was a whisper. "So what the fuck is going on?"   
I glanced at the bathroom door before moving to the edge of the seat, my voice matching Bri's. "Saw her struggling with some man in the audience, get over, got her free from him and brought her here. She was being abused, Bri."  
His face fell, he probably thought she was a random hookup. "Oh.. Well what do we do for the concert?"   
I shrugged. "Have Andy guard the door, I guess." Brian nodded, sitting back as the door opened. 

Sarina shyly stepped out, Brian's shirt almost reaching her knees. I smiled and stood, taking her clothes so she could rest - she looked exhausted. As I set the clothes down, I noticed a dark red patch on the inside of the coat, panic coursing through me.   
"Sarina, why are you bleeding, love?" I turned around to face the small blonde, noticing that Brian was also paying attention.   
She softly shrugged. "M-my back? I-I think?"   
I approached her, keeping my tone calm. "May I see?"   
To my surprise, she nodded and turned around. I grasped the hem if the grey shirt and raised it, instantly seeing the old and new blood that was around a wound I couldn't quite see.   
"Hey, Bri?" I didn't turn away to look at the tall man.   
"Uh, yeah?"   
"Could you clean this cut? I'm gonna look for a heater and blankets quick." I gently set the shirt back down and turned to Brian, who nodded and grabbed his first aid kit, before leading Sarina to the couch. I reassured her that I'd be back soon and slipped out of the room. 

My head was spinning, there was no way that I was letting her out of my sight with that monster running around. No way. I found a storeroom nearby and borrowed some blankets and a small portable heater, taking it back to the room.   
"Boss!"  
I turned at the call of the ginger and smiled softly. "Hey, Andy. Thanks for helping me out there."  
"No worries, Boss. How is she?"   
"Cold and scared, but otherwise fine. Look, could you guard the door whilst we're gone? I don't want him sneaking in."   
Andy nodded, "With pleasure."  
I nodded my thanks and walked back into the dressing room. 

Brian was cleaning up, chucking things away with his back to the door; whereas Sarina was curled up on the couch, eyes closed. I walked over and threw a blanket over her, tucking her in before plugging the heater in and switching it on. I positioned it on her and noticed the thick black strap around her neck. Being careful not to wake her, I pushed her hair back and found the clasp, undoing it and pulling the collar - along with the chain leash - from under the shirt. I grimaced at the sores in her neck and there the collar into the corner with the rest of her clothes as I turned to Bri.   
"So, what happened?"   
"He attacked her." He grumbled, setting his med kit away. "Got pissed up and attacked her with a knife."  
"Jesus Christ..." I glanced down at my watch. "Fuck."   
It was currently 18:54, so we didn't have long. I grabbed my clothes and dived into the bathroom, changing at the speed of light. Throwing my clothes in the corner as I walked out, I sorted my hair as best as I could and grabbed a drink. I gave Sarina one last glance and looked at Bri.   
"Guess its showtime." 

After the concert.   
22:48pm

I was utterly exhausted. The concert was a blast, it was fun to interact with people again, but both Bri and I were tired as fuck. We hadn't seen Darren, which was good, and Sarina was still asleep next to me. I was sat with her head on my lap, gently running my fingers through her hair as I waited for Brian to finish showering. Andy was still guarding the door, just incase that asshole snuck in. 

My attention was turned to the bathroom as I heard the shower turn off. A few minutes later, Brian appeared. Since we had no hairdryer, the famous curls were straight and dripping - nearly causing me to laugh. Alas, I stayed quiet and watched Brian pack up.   
"So." He said, yawning. "We ready to go?"   
Yawning, I nodded softly, leaning over to carefully scoop Sarina into my arms. She stirred slightly, whimpering, before settling and snuggling into my chest. I couldn't help but smile, flicking the heater off with my foot and looking around for my bag. Brian held it up and opened the door, revealing Andy.   
"We all ready to go?" He sounded the most tired out of everyone, having stood still for nearly four hours. Bri and I nodded walked out, saying our goodnights and thanks to people we walked by. 

The outside was significantly colder, out breaths making the surrounding air white as we walked to the limo. The moon was bright and full in the night sky, accompanied with billions of small twinkling stars. There wasn't a cloud in sight, causing the sky to really reveal its true beauty. Luckily, our limo had been waiting for a few minutes, so we were greeted with warmth as we sat. Bri and I strapped in and I set Sarina between us both, strapping her in also. Andy got in the front, buckled up and off we went. 

We had decided earlier to not bother with food, we'd just have a big breakfast in the morning, as we were much too tired to stay up longer. The world blurred by, my eyes too drowzy to make out more than simple shapes and the blurr of traffic lights. There weren't a lot of cars on the road, everyone mainly curled up indoors by now, so getting back was much easier. Sarina had her head on my shoulder, small body curled into my side. She was completely out, but I had a suspicion that she'd wake soon. She still had the clothes we gave her earlier on, her previous wear was in my bag, though I doubt she still wanted it. Just in case. I looked to my left and saw Brian with his head back, fighting to stay awake.   
Andy looked back at us, "Nearly there, boss." He said to Bri before yawning. "Few more minutes."  
Brian merely nodded and lifted his head, sighing.

As promised, we pulled up a few minutes later. We unbuckled and got out, Sarina making herself comfy in my arms, before strolling into the hotel. Our elevator ride was silent, everyone half falling asleep. It slowed to a stop, causing all of us to jolt slightly. The metal doors swung open and I followed Andy out, managing to get my door card from my pocket. We all said our goodnights and disappeared into our separate rooms.

I flicked the lights on and sighed, dropping my bag next to the wardrobe. The room was infact rather cold, since my brain hadn't processed the thought of turning a heater on before we left. Sarina had started shivering again, burying as close as possible to contain heat. I couldn't help but smile as I clicked the heater on before gently dropping onto the bed. My phone continuously buzzed from my pocket as I shifted Sarina to be more comfortable, I could only presume it was Brian or the kids. Somehow, I managed to free it and answer the call, completely forgetting to see who it was.  
"Hello?" Sweet jesus I sounded croaky.  
"Hi, Dad!" It was Rory.  
A smile spread across my face. "Hi, sweetheart. You alright?"  
"Yup! How did it go?"  
I glanced down at Sarina and decided against saying anything, pulling her close to stop her falling. "Uh, yeah, yeah. It went great, actually. Much better than I thought it would."  
"I'm glad! Hang on, Rufus wants to talk to you."  
I chuckled and listened to the commotion as Rory handed the phone over.  
"Hi, Dad!" Rufus sounded tired, but energetic at the same time.   
"Hi, bud. You all good? Sounds like you're having fun."   
I could almost see Rufus' smile through the phone. "Yeah we are! We're having a sleepover!"   
"Really?" My smile grew.   
"Yeah! It's really fun! We had pizza a-and watched a movie!"   
I chuckled, laying back against the pillows - being mindfall of Sarina at the same time. "That sounds awesome. We'll have to have another when I come back."  
"Definitely! When are you coming back, Dad?"   
I had to think. "We get on the plane late tomorrow night, so we won't get back Monday. I'll come and see you lot on Wednesday, yeah? I've got some things to sort out when I get back."  
"Okay! Well, we're going to bed now. Night!"   
"Night, son. See you in a few days, yeah?" I heard the "mmhmm" from the other side of the line and smiled. "Love you all, see you guys soon."  
"Love you too, Dad!" And with that, the phone cut off. 

The phone made a loud bang as I let it fall into the nightstand, causing me to cringe. I sighed and rolled onto my side, carefully laying Sarina on the pillows opposite me, throwing the covers over us both. I had no clue what to do. I didn't want to just leave her, especially with Darren still around. But at the same time, I didn't know if she had family here. I couldn't take her away from family, that just isn't right. Unless I simply let her stay with me for a week or so, get her patched up and wait for the heat of Darren to die down before getting her home. I had no clue whatsoever. 

A sigh left my lips and I decided that that decision could wait till morning. With a final glance to the woman beside me, my eyes fell shut and I drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult chapter to try and write, and sorry it took so long. I’ve have both family and friend issues come up, which pushed my writing back. Hopefully, I won’t be so long next time
> 
> So, Roger’s met Sarina - got her free of her relationship now. What do you think he’ll end up doing? Leaving and eventually returning, or convincing her to go with him?
> 
> As always, feedback is HUGELY appreciated and hope you are all staying safe!
> 
> Bye for now, fruitcakes x


	4. Chapter Four - Time to Go

Monday, 1st December 2003.  
Cape Town, South Africa.   
12:07pm.

Roger's POV

It had been a tiring few days. The concert was a success and, we hope, raised a lot for HIV awareness. We were leaving South Africa today, everyone was packed and ready to go already - even though we weren't leaving until late. Currently, everyone was in their rooms, taking the last few hours here to relax. 

Thankfully, it was quite a warm and sunny day, so I was sat outside and basking in the rays. The TV was quietly playing inside the room, providing some background noise for Sarina whilst she napped. I sipped my tea and turned my head to the side, eyes skimming the skyline of the city. It was midday, so the city was thriving with life. There was a low buzz of cars and horns from below me, as there always was in daylight hours. The docks off to my left were full of life, a constant stream of ships - big and small - taking and leaving containers of different lengths. It was a completely cloudless day, the sun was high in the sky and wildlife was full of energy. 

Some shuffling from inside grabbed my attention and I turned my head to glance in. I turned just in time to see Sarina slip into the bathroom, carefully and quietly clicking the door shut. After a quick glance around the room, I turned back around - looking out at the somewhat calm sea. Sarina was still very nervous of everyone, often keeping her distance and staying basically silent. If she allowed someone near her, it was only me. She slept beside me every night, allowing me to comfort her if she had a nightmare. She barely ate apart from a few snacks here and there, which concerned me a lot, and was still terrified of being hurt. I constantly reassured her that she was fine, that that prick wouldn't be able to lay another hand on her. My eyes drifted to that mansion, but I now knew who lived there. Turns out, it was Sarina's mum - Maria - that lived there, Sarina had wearily asked if we could go there. I had managed to speak to Maria alone whilst Sarina messed around with her Dad (a/n idk his name so we'll call him Jackson), and we worked out what to do. I had offered to take Sarina back home with me, for about a month or so - just enough for Darren to hopefully forget about Sarina. We had both agreed that that would be the best option and discussed it with Sar, who - thankfully - agreed to follow me home. Sarina had all of her belongings at Darren's, but I offered to buy her all that she needed when we returned to England. 

I finished my cuppa and glanced at my watch before standing, cup in hand. Being quiet, I entered the room and set my cup down, feeling Sarina's eyes follow my movements. I turned towards her, face softening upon seeing her wrapped up in the bed covers. Keeping my movements slow, I sat on the edge of the bed - my back against the headboard and facing the TV. Sarina was tense beside me, half watching the program and half watching me. Every so often, I would shift closer and reassure her that she was safe - my goal being to get her comfortable enough to at least put a hand on her. 

It was difficult to get her to relax - but when I stayed still, faced the screen and kept my hands on my lap, she finally started to calm. Again, I began to slowly move closer, making my movements slower and smaller. To my surprise, she stayed relatively relaxed. She did, however keep watching me. Again, to my surprise, she kept calm as my arm went around her. Slowly, I pulled her body against mine, until she was against me fully - her head resting on my chest. A soft smile graced my lips and I slowly drew circles on her back, turning my gaze towards the TV screen. 

I didn't even register that we had fallen asleep until a few rapid knocks startled me awake. Sarina was sat up, almost hiding under the covers - but peeking out with scared, sleep-glazed eyes. I got out of bed, squinting in order to see in the now dimly-lit room. My hand collided with the door handle and I grasped it, stepping back and pulling the door open to reveil Brian and Andy.   
"Afternoon. Ready to go?" Brian had his suitcase beside him, the same as Andy.   
"Brian." I mumbled. "We've got ages."  
He sighed, beginning to get agitated. "It's 6, Rog. So get your fucking ass mo-" he glanced inside my room and took a deep breath. "Sorry. But could you please get your stuff so we can go home?" I looked at my watch, still not registering that Sarina and I had dozed off, yet it was indeed time to go. 

I turned back around and saw Sarina squishing herself against the headboard, probably scared by Brian's small outburst. My head turned towards the guitarist, noting his guilty look. He mouthed an apology and I nodded, gently sitting on the bed and holding out a hand.   
"S'alright, love." I murmured, carefully taking Sarina's uninjured hand in my own. "We're going now. Gonna get you somewhere safe."   
She nodded softly, and wearily got out of the bed. I threw the covers somewhat neatly on the bed and grabbed my suitcase, Sarina had nothing to take with her, before walking out. I kept Sarina's hand in mine as a reassurance that I was going nowhere, following behind Brian and Andy. 

We entered the musicless elevator for the last time, jolting slightly as it began to descend. We were all hoping that we wouldn't have anyone waiting outside, we just wanted to get on the plane and go. The elevator slowed to a stop, a soft ping sounding as the doors opened. And to our delight, there was nothing outside but our limo. Andy opened our door and we got in, Sarina inbetween us, our luggage was placed in the trunk by our chauffeur. Andy got in the front passenger seat just as our driver started the car. Everyone strapped in and soon enough we were on our way, my hand still holding Sarina's. I could feel her bouncing her leg with anxiety, her injured hand was fiddling with a loose thread on her - its actually mine but she's borrowing it - hoodie, gaze locked in the outside world. Eventually, I felt her head gently lay on my shoulder, still looking outside. I smiled and softly squeezed her hand, my thumb moving to rub her knuckles. I was just hoping that our journey back wouldn't take too long. 

Tuesday 2nd December, 2003  
Surrey, England   
11:45am

I pulled into the gravel drive and got out, grabbing my bag and the keys from the ignition before jogging up to the door. After a grueling 12 hour flight and a car ride back, we were finally home. The door creaked as it opened, shedding light into the cold room. I set my bag down before walking back out to the car, opening the passenger door and carefully scooping a sleeping Sarina up. The door let out a loud bang as it shut, waking Sarina as it did so. A soft click sounded as I locked it and walked back inside, closing the front door behind me and sliding my shoes off; taking off Sarina's as well, before walking to the couch and carefully sitting. 

Sarina was fully awake now, looking around the room as she grasped her bearings. Keeping my movements slow, I slowly rubbed her back - causing her to jump and look over at me.   
"It's alright, love. You're okay."   
"Wh-where are we?"   
I grabbed the fluffy blanket that resided on the back of the couch and wrapped it around Sarina's shoulders. "At my house. We're in England. Remeber us discussing that, Sar?" She nodded softly, a soft smile appearing on her face as I pulled the blanket up more. 

Eventually, Sarina took her surroundings in and curled back against my chest. I switched the TV on and held her against me, rubbing small circles on the small of her back. Just anything to reassure her that she was safe. Being careful not to shift her too much, I slowly moved onto my back, Sarina on top of me - head tucked against the nook of my neck. I smiled down at her, happy with how comfortable she's gotten. Albeit she was still jumpy, but was much more relaxed. My smile grew as I felt Sarina's small hand begin to cautiously fiddle with a ring on my finger. I happily let her, turning my head to watch the show. 

We stayed like that for the whole day, only moving to go to the bathroom or when I stood to answer the door for food. Currently, I was in a guest bedroom, setting the room up for Sarina tonight. Although, I didn't expect her to stay here all night, with her nightmares being the way they are. I heard the en-suite shower switch off and the door open and close - signaling that Sarina was done. Sure enough, the door opened and Sarina stepped out. Admittedly, she looked adorable. Her hair was still damp, hands curled in the sleeves of my hoodie - which almost came down to her knees - and her eyes were still weary - but filled with trust too. I smiled at her, standing up as I did so.   
"Bed's ready, love. My room's just across the hall, alright? I'll leave my door open if you need me."  
She nodded softly, almost tip-toeing to the bed. "Thank you.."   
"Of course, Sar. Come get me if you need me, okay?" She nodded again. "Night, love."   
"Night." I hesitated before carefully placing a kiss on her forehead - catching the smile and blush that graced her face - before walking out. 

As promised, I didn't shut my door - keeping it open incase Sarina needed me. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into my warm and comfortable bed, flicking on my TV to some crap film. I sighed and laid back, placing arm behind my head and attempting to keep my attention on the film. 

My mind didn't even register that I had fallen into a light doze until soft knocks startled me back awake. The same film was quietly playing, but was now beginning to come to an end. I sat up and turned towards the door, where I could see Sarina's slim figure. I was unsure if my sleepy state was causing me to imagine things, but I could of sworn I heard the softest of sobs escape her.   
"Sarina? What's wrong?" Another small sob. "C'mere, love." My voice was croaky, I tucked my legs in and patted the mattress. Slowly, Sarina made her way over and sat down - softly shaking and tears falling down her cheeks. Realisation flooded me and I brought her into my arms, feeling her curl up and begin to cry into my shoulder. My hand cupped the back of her head, rocking us both comfortingly back and forth - humming as I did so. My free hand rubbed large circles on Sar's back, occasionally placing soft kisses on her forward and constantly reassuring her that she was safe. Thankfully, she began to calm down. I began to loosen my grip, pulling back and cupping Sarina's face in my hands. Gently, I wiped her tears and kissed her forehead.   
"You alright now, love?"  
She nodded, sniffing. "Th-thank you.."   
"Of course, Sar... Do you wanna talk about it?" Sarina thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Alright... want to try and sleep again?"   
Hesitation took over her face, the thought of the nightmares returning overpowering her mind. I gently squeezed her as a reassurance that I was still here. It seemed to be enough to convince her. "Y-yeah, I guess."

With a yawn, I laid back down; laying on my side and opening my arms, inviting Sarina to lay with me. She hesitated before laying down - hiding into my chest. My arms slid around her small frame as another yawn left me. Sarina made herself comfortable and soon enough she had drifted back into sleep. I assured myself that her rest was peaceful and allowed my head to hit the pillow, falling asleep almost on impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short - I haven’t updated in ages and I felt like I needed to get something out. The next chapter will probably have a bit of a skip in it. 
> 
> But either way, how did you guys like it?


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil skip here folks

Saturday 24th April, 2004.  
16:21pm  
Surrey, England.   
Roger's POV.

I let out a groan as I dropped myself onto my bed, careful not to move the clothes beside me. The house was completely quiet, apart from Sar was showering in the guest room and the soft clicking of the wall clock in my bedroom. I glanced at the time and dried my face, letting out a nervous sigh before dropping my arms onto my knees. 

The past few months have been quite something. The kids, Deb and Dom had met Sarina in mid December - they all seemed to be getting on quite well, which was great. I've been taking her to the studio with me since Bri and I decided we wanted to start performing again in early January - she gave us quite the fright when she suddenly collapsed one day. Turns out, she has a iron deficiency and is taking some meds for it - she's doing really well now. Aside from that, everything else has been rather positive. Sar has slowly come more and more out of her shell, she very rarely has nightmares, doesn't flinch when someone touches her (unless, of course, it startles her), and can be left by herself. I took her back to South Africa last month, which she was really happy about. We spent a week with her parents, as well as Sar showing me around the smaller attractions that I missed on my first visit here but a few months ago. 

Adding to that, Sarina and I have grown pretty close lately. The nights we've spent together either just watching films, going on late drives around Surrey or even just talking until early hours are endless, and I love them. I barely realised that I had caught feelings for her until Brian brought it up in February; saying that I "seemed happier" and that I "give Sarina the same look I gave Dom and Deb". Admittedly, I waved him off at first and banished the thought - until I had Sar in my arms a few nights later as we watched a film, I zoned out and realised that I really did have feelings. I kept it to myself for a while, not wanting to rush anything - especially with the relationship that Sarina had just gotten out of. But, about a week ago, I decided to just man up and say something to her, which I did. To my surprise, it went great. Sarina admitted that she felt the same way and I asked if she'd like to go on a date somewhere. She said yes. 

That was the reason that pure anxiety was racing through my body. We both decided on a small, low-laying date - not wanting to raise unnecessary attention from the media if we get caught. I planned it out a couple days go, we'll simply go on a short(ish) drive so to some hill I found a couple years ago, find a quiet spot, eat and relax before coming home. Easy, right? I just hoped she liked it, if I'm honest. 

I glanced at the clock and stood up with a nervous sigh, dropping my towel and getting dressed. It was only a simple outfit, nothing too extravagant. I had a white button-up on with black trousers and shoes when I got to it. Simple outfit for a simple date. Picking up my comb, I checked myself out in the mirror and sorted out my outfit to look more presentable; before sighing and running the comb through my short hair. 

My eyes drifted to the softly clicking clock on the desk, seeing that is was roughly time to leave. A nervous sigh left my lips as my hand grasped the cool metal handle, I pulled it down and opened the door before stepping out. Softly, I walked over to the guest room door and softly knocked; hearing a quiet "one minute" from inside. I stepped back and sighed quietly, patiently waiting for Sarina.

The door handle lowered a minute or so later before the door gently glided open, reveling Sarina behind it. I smiled, taking in her outfit. She was wearing a simple yellow dress which ended just above her knees, that she looked breathtaking and adorable at the same time in. There were small sunflowers as her earrings, which shimmered if theh caught the light just right, as well as a matching gold necklace. She also had some yellow heels on, making her shoes simular to my height. My eyes flicked up, scanning Sar's face, seeing the soft blush and shy smile that was resisting there.   
"I-is this okay?" She almost whispered in a insecure tone, something I haven't heard in a while.   
I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, yeah. It's absolutely perfect." I paused. "Ready to go?" Sarina nodded and softly linked her hand with my extended one, the blush on her cheeks darkening. 

I lead us both down to the garage, picking up the brown wicker basket as I did so. Grabbing a set of keys, I ventured into the garage and scanned the room, finding the car and walking over to it. It was a dark grey Rolls-Royce Silver Seraph; I brought it last year and decided to only use it for special occasions - this seemed like a special occasion in my eyes. I dropped the basket in the back and opened Sarina's door - shutting it after her before getting into the drivers side. We made sure we had what we wanted and set off, ready and nervous for what lied ahead. 

19:42pm  
(it's a late date don't judge) 

My hand fiddled with the volume button of the stereo, turning it down as I pulled into the desolate parking lot. In my peripheral, I could see Sarina glancing around.   
I was about the ask her why, but she beat me to it. "You didn't drag me here to kill me and dump the body, did you?" Normally, it would be perceived as a joke - and I would of thought it was if it weren't for the nervous and serious tinge in her voice.   
I started at her for a moment before shaking my head. "Promise you I'm not going to. Just thought we could do with a nice view and some quiet." I gave Sar a comforting smile before getting out of the car, walking around and opening Sarina's door before grabbing the basket from the backseat. 

"Woah..." I turned in time to see Sarina wander off, her eyes full of wonder and adoration as she stared at the beach and lowering sun ahead of us. A bright smile spread across my face as I followed her, gently clasping her small hand in my own. She gave me a wide smile before turning away and looking at the scene in awe. Admittedly, it was rather stunning. There were quiet splashed from the sea below the cliff, lapping at the golden shore. The sun was beginning to set now, cast an orange hue all over. Wildlife was beginning to slowly turn in for the night, as well as the wind quieting down, it cast a lovely and comfortable silence over the place. 

I pulled away from her and set the blue cotton picnic blanket down on the floor, lowering myself down and holding a hand out for Sarina to join me. She accepted it, sitting beside me on the blanket, still looking around with a bright light in her eyes. A wave of happiness overcame me as I wrapped an arm around her, I started looking around and taking in the views, feeling Sar's head softly rest against my chest a few minutes later - she then buried her head in the nook of my neck, shuffling the rest of her body closer. Joy completely took over me, sure - we did sleep in the same bed a lot, sat next to each other often; but Sarina still found it hard to fully relax and lay on/against me. But here she was, relaxed and calm as she stared out at the calm sea, laid against me without a single worry. It really was simple to an outsider, but as someone who saw the godawful aftermath and the months of trust building and mental help - it made my heart swell with joy. 

Carefully, I bent my head down and kissed that top of her head - before softly murmuring to her. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."  
A moment passed before Sarina leant her head back and looked at me. "For what?"  
"Everything. How far you've come, mainly. It takes a lot to get comfortable and back to yourself after something like that."  
She bit her lip, a soft blush on her cheeks. "W-well I wouldn't say I'm back to normal..."  
"I know. But, you've still come a long way and done amazing. Just know that I'm proud of you, yeah? Always will be." Sarina broke into that smile I've grown so fond of, surprising me with a soft kiss on my jaw. "Thank you, Roggie. I really appreciate it."   
I nodded and smiled wider, watching as she turned back away and buried closer to me - watching the world transform before us. Both my arms went around her, moving so her head was in my chest and my head was towards the cliff-edge - a comfortable silence overtaking the calm atmosphere. But, my mind was spinning, one prominent thought standing out against the rest - 'she's the one'. 

22:28pm (yes I am aware I skip a lot lmao)

The date has gone amazingly so far - at least, I hope Sarina thinks so too. We spent some time in silence before sparking up a deep conversation - talking about anything; ranging from our childhoods to recent events. However, it was cut short as both of us realised we were actually quite hungry, a soft conversation emerging as we ate and watched the remainder of the sun dip below the horizon. Currently, we were just wrapping up. We had been stargazing for a while - Sarina's head was on my chest, one of my hands over her's the entire time, both of us pointing out different constellations that we knew - as well as comparing different clusters against animals and objects, the classic 'you'll see it if you squint' was thrown around quite a bit. 

The car door thudded shut and I set the basket down, making my way back over to Sarina and standing beside her as we both took in a last look at the area.   
"Thank you for tonight, Rog." Sar almost whispered, laying her head on my shoulder.   
My arm slid around her waist, cautiously pulling her closer. "No worries, love. I hope you enjoyed it."  
"I did." She smiled at me. "A lot."  
I smiled back, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Well then. Would you like to do it again sometime?"   
"Really?" She quizzed. I nodded at her and chuckled. "Well in that case, I'd love to."  
"I'm glad. We'll sort that out another time. As beautiful as this place is, it's getting late and I think we're both rather tired." Sarina laughed and nodded, a small yawn escaping her. 

I smiled, basking in how utterly adorable she is. That same thought from earlier entered my mind and I generally debating kissing her. I mean, I wanted be - but at the same time, I didn't want to rush anything or make Sar uncomfortable. At the same time, who said we had to rush? But, what if I scared her and sent her back off into a pit of fear? She was doing so great now, I really don't know if that was a risk I was willing to ta-  
"Roggie? You okay?" Her soft and worried voice saved me from that spiral of anxiety I was falling down.  
I nodded, smiling at her. "Yeah, I'm just fine, love. Just thinking, that's all."  
"About what?"  
"Oh, yknow...about what we could do for our next date?"   
Tired, brown eyes smiled up at me. "Well, we can think about that later. Shall we head back before it gets too late?"  
"Good call, sweetheart. Let's get back and go to sleep, hmm?" Sarina nodded softly, standing up straight and stretching before slowly heading back to the car. 

I debated wether or not to just let her go and push away my feelings for a while, but with how much time we spent together - I was seriously considering the risk. Anxiety bubbled inside of me as I reached out and softly grasped Sarina's wrist, pulling her close and softly capturing her lips in a kiss. I was half expecting her to push me away, but instead she actually relaxed into it and kissed me back. A smile broke through me as I kept her closer, the kiss lasting until we needed air. We pulled away, our foreheads together as we both processed what actually just happened.   
"Let's Uhm, Lets go home, yeah?" I spoke after a moment, seeing Sarina nod. I lead us both back to the car, letting Sarina in before sitting down myself. We were both still in shock as I pulled out of the spot and started the drive back, our hands finding each other and linking together. 

Sarina had fallen asleep by the time I pulled into the drive, curled up under my discarded jacked with her head on the door. A soft chuckle sounded from me as I got out, picking both Sarina and the basket up from the car before walking out to the house. Luckily, it wasn't too difficult to sort everything out and I didn't fall as I cautiously ascended up the staircase, slipping into my bedroom. I decided to keep Sarina with me tonight, there was no point in searching for her room at this hour, it was simply easier. In all honestly, I didn't even change - but simply laid down, pulled Sarina unto me and began drifting into a calm rest. 

I knew tomorrow couldn't possibly be full of questions and plans, but I wasn't worried about that right now. A risk was taken today, and something told me that I was one of the best risks I'll ever take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long, things have been stressful and overwhelming at the moment. I’m sorry if this happens again, I’m almost certain it will. I just hope that you guys can forgive and understand me here!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me skipping almost a year...

Monday 28th March, 2005  
London, UK  
13:01pm  
Roger's POV

Today is quite a big day. The biggest in a few years, actually. Today was the start of our 'Return of the Champions' tour with Paul Rodgers - who we met at the 46664 concert - and everyone was excited. This would be our first tour since '86 - we've since lost two bandmates. It wouldn't be the same, it never would be the same - that became apparent at the last concert, but it felt good to continue on with something we loved. I, personally, was overjoyed with the fact that we'd be spreading our music around the world once more - even if we were no longer the original 'Queen', Bri and I were still here and our songs were still the same. 

It amazed me when Brian rang me about a week ago, saying that our first venue was full. Part of me expected crowds but not sold-out venues - especially now. Most of our venues were either sold-out or almost there, it gave me a type of joy that I haven't experienced in a while. I was incredibly nervous about this concert though, even if we've had about 10 practices and run-throughs, but it was strange to get back into the swing of things. 

Currently, we were at the hotel - enjoying a few hours of relaxation before we headed off to the arena. I was laid in bed, with Sarina's haed resting on my chest as we watched some crappy 80s horror that was more entertaining than scary. That was another great part to the tour, was that Sarina was able to come with me. We'd been together for almost a year now - a little over 11 months - and it has been the happiest months I've had in a while. 

Of course, we were taking things slow. There was no rush and i had no intention of accidentally scaring Sar and erasing all the progress she's made. We had gone on a few more dates - five, to be exact - before i had worked up the courage to kiss her as we sat and watched some band play a cover song at a festival. It was only a few days after that i asked her to date me, and to my surprise she said yes. Things have been going almost perfectly since then, sure we had a few mishaps, but we were still as strong as ever. It was a more than welcomed sight to wake up next to her every morning - and for Sar to be the last thing i see before i fell asleep at night. 

Even the kids liked her - and they could be picky with who they accepted. Felix could sit there for hours with her, talking about anything and everything; he was always quite a shy lad, so it was always nice when he warmed up to someone new. Rory frequently asked Sar to go through revision notes for her A-Levels - again, they could sit there for hours. Rufus could manage to convince her to sit with him and help him play drums if I were busy - that's something that surprised me with Sarina, she seemed to know her way around the drums. Probably either played them before or knew someone who did.  
"Sar?" All I received was a soft 'mmhmm?' in response. "How on earth do you know your way around drums so much?"  
She cast me a weird look for a moment before returning to her previous spot. "Used to play a bit when i was younger. Why?"  
"No reason. Just wondered." She nodded softly, her focus returning to the film. That was that question answered.   
Anyways, Lola seemed to love her - constantly dragging Sar away from us to get her to play or draw, something that ended up being messy. Not that Sarina seemed to mind...or care, if I'm honest. Tigerlily, however, was still a tad weary of Sarina. Admittedly, she had warmed up to her (by that i mean she actually spoke to Sar), but I could understand why. It's not the easiest to watch your parents split up - especially in the manner that Debbie and I did (which i deeply regret)- and then have one parent bring home someone new entirely. I just hoped that, with time, she woud see that Sar had no bad intentions, and that they'd bond somehow. Alas, i couldn't change Tigerlily's opinion - whatever happens, happens. 

"What time does the concert start tonight?" Sarina murmured, a sleepy undertone becoming apparent in her voice.   
I lifted my hand and began running my fingers through her hair once more. "About seven, baby. Why?"  
She shrugged softly, curling her body into my side. I noticed quite soon after he moved in with me that she was rather touch-starved. Not that I minded. "Couldn't remember."  
A smile appeared on my face and i wrapped my arms around her small frame, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Why don't you sleep for a while? I'll wake you up just before we leave."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course, dove."   
"M'kay..."  
I shuffled down and made my chest as comfy as possible, one hand starting to rub soothing circles on Sar's back, slowly soothing her to sleep. I turned my attention to the movie - which was now a different genre entirely - whilst keeping the action up. At some point, Sarina curled as close as she could and closed her eyes, falling asleep against me.

18:55pm

I stepped out of the bathroom after making sure that i looked good, picking up my drumsticks. We had a fairly relaxed afternoon - by that i mean we accidentally slept until my alarm blared and woke us up. Sarina definitely looked more awake and with it now, I felt more prepared for the concert now. We only had a few minutes to go, the crowd was roaring and chanting our name. It gave a certain adrenaline to it, overpowering the worry and nervousness. Ive done this a thousand times now, what was different?   
'Fred isn't here,' the voice in the back of my head called. 'nor Deaks.' I shook my head, telling the voice to fuck off. I knew they weren't here, all that did was set an expectation on us to make it even better. We had to put 110% effort into this tour for people to have even a fraction of an experience that the 70s and 80s tour supplied. Bri and I were hoping that people would like Paul as well - despite the faxt that he only agreed to sing that more rock'n'roll songs. It was understandable - he wasnt the type of person to which from 'Tie Your Mother Down' to 'Love of My Life' like Fred could

My attention deterred from my thoughts as the door opened, Sarina stepping in with a smile on her face as she responded to something Bri said. She stepped fully in and closed the door, giving me a bright smile that made every worry fade away.   
"Are you ready?" She asked, walking over.   
"As I'll ever be. How is it out there?" i met her halfway and wrapped my arms around her.  
Sar laughed, resting her hands on my forearms. "Chaos. Bri and I just had a look, its packed."  
"Really?"  
"Mmhmm. People are excited to have you guys back and performing again."  
I smiled, turning my head as the door opened once more. This time, Brian peaked in. "Break it up, lovebirds. We've got a show to do." 

I dipped my head and gave Sar a kiss goodbye, allowing her to slip away to wherever she'd be staying during the show. Grasping my drumsticks, I followed Brian and Paul onto the black stage, settling in position behind my drums. Everyone took their places, the crowd screaming as the first notes began to play and lights came on. 

19:17pm

Adrenaline was completely in control as I settled into a familiar mindset. Everything became less remembering and more muscle memory hitting each note at the right time. It felt good to be back.

19:57pm

A half soft, half sad aroma overtook the stadium as everyone sang 'Love of My Life' in unison. It was beautiful to hear, breathing-taking to watch as each word fell from the crowds lips like an anthem. Tears prickled in my eyes, wishing that Fred was here to witness the emotions that his song gave everyone. How the song meant something different to every person here. I turned my head, my teary eyes meeting Sarina's.   
We both smiled, Sarina mouthing a soft 'You're doing great, Rog.'  
My smile widened. 'Thank you, baby.' I mouthed back, wiping my tears as the song became to draw to a close. 'I love you.'  
'I love you too.'

I blew a kiss, making her laugh, before turning back towards my kit and picking my drumsticks up; I adjusted my earpiece before getting ready to play the next song.

23:15pm

The concert was a blast, the crowd was always interactive, and they seemed quite happy. It seems that almost everyone liked Paul, which was a plus - and so, the whole thing went rather smoothly. We were all backstage, having a drink and celebrating the success and return that the show brought. 

I chucked my white plastic cup in one of the many bins, scanning the area. It occurred to me that I hadn't seen Sarina in a while, she had disappeared backstage about an hour or so ago and didn't return. Turning, I stopped and asked one of the stage-hands if they happened to of seen her, but they hadn't. I could feel the panic slowly appearing in my stomach as my mind raced.

Naturally, my first thought was back to that prick - but, surely he hasn't found us? There's no way he wouldn't of gotten backstage, we had security all over the place. The show wasn't being broadcast - and he didn't seem like the person to have the cash to fly all the way over here. Still, that voice nagged at me. Just a rapid swirl of what if, what if. 

I managed to locate Brian - not like it was hard - and I walked over, giving him a nudge.   
"Y'know, Rog, there are so many more polite ways that you could of gotten my attention then?"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, have you seen Sar?"   
Brian turned towards me. "No. Why?"  
I bit my lip nervously. "I-I don't know where she is."  
Brian looked around before grasping my arm and pulling me to the side. "What do you mean you 'don't know where she is'?"  
"I-I mean, I don't know where she went! She wondered off backstage an hour or so ago, I haven't seen her since."  
"Shit, uh, think Rog. Where could she have gone?"  
Every thought possible appeared in my head at once, making it impossible to think even one coherent thing for a moment. "Uhm...b-bathroom? Fresh air? T-the dressing room?"  
"Right." Brian sighed. "Let's check those things first." I nodded and followed Brian, keeping an eye out just incase.

We walked over to the bathrooms, Brian asking one of the females if she could check. She didn't, but walked over soon after and said there was no one in there. The woman also asked us if we wanted security to start looking around if we thought someone was missing.   
"No, no." Brian said. "We'll find her, won't we, Rog?"  
I nodded, barely processing what was said. "B-but could you actually do us a favour?"   
She nodded. "Of course."   
"Would you be able to go through who brought tickets? Names and stuff?"  
"It would take a while but...I'm sure we could make it happen. Any particular name?"  
"H-his name's Darren. Haven't a clue what his last name is, all I know is that it starts with a S and he's South African."  
The woman nodded softly. "Alright. We'll see what we can do." I nodded and thanked her, looking around as she began walking off.

Brian looked at me. "That Darren. He was Sar's..."   
I nodded, letting out a shaky sigh. "I-it's far-fetched but... I just wanna know that he wasn't here. Just wanna rule that out."   
Brian sighed. "Let's pray he wasn't. Where to next?"   
"Uh...o-outside? I guess?"  
The guitarist nodded and guided me through the people to the exit door. He opened it and looked around, calling out Sarina's name. No response. I pushed back tears, surely there was a simple explanation. Maybe she was just tired? That had to be it. 

Panicking and desperate, I started walking off towards the dressing rooms, Brian jogging to catch up. We past Paul on the way, asking him the million dollar question. But he hadn't seen her either. I was feeling sick, my hands wouldn't stop shaking and tears were beginning to cloud my vision. My hands managed to find the cold metal handle to my dressing room, and I swung the door open - flooding light into the dark space. I flicked the light on, she wasn't here. In wide strides, I walked up to the bathroom door - knocking on it (to no answer) before pulling the handle down. The door creaked open, the bathroom was dark and empty as well. 

I walked out to the main room, shaking my head to tell Brian that she wasn't in there. He started walking off, looking in every unlocked room he could, whilst I just stood there. My chest was tightening and tears completely clouded my vision. 

Where the fuck could she be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo cliffhanger..
> 
> I feel like this chapter is really shit (just like the rest of it 🤡) but uh hope you like it anyways


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of abuse and blood

Roger's POV

Panic flooded every inch of my body, barely noticing the woman from earlier approaching me. My thoughts raced to every place where she could be, nothing came to mind.

Brian rubbed my shoulder and I turned around - being met with Brian's worried face. That alone was enough turn panic into dread.   
"W-what is it?"  
Brian sighed. "Darren's here, Rog...he was in the fucking audience."   
"He's fucking what!" Anger began to boil in me, god fucking help me if that prick got anywhere near her. 

I turned around, every inch of fear in my body was replaced with hatred as I found the exit door to the audience. Most people had left by now, I was praying that he hadn't. Leaving Brian behind, I made my way to the door - shoving it open and immediately scanning the area. Very few people were still here, but two people in the corner caught my eye. It was him. 

Escaping Brian's grasp, I stormed over to that prick, grasping his collar and throwing him against the wall as soon as he was in my vicinity.   
"Where the fuck is she?!" I was seething with rage, I could feel Brian trying to pull me away and tell me it wasn't worth it - but there was no way I was letting this motherfucker go.   
Darren grabbed at my wrists, as I took multiple slaps to the side from his 'friend'. "Dude, what the fuck?!" He finally looked me in the eyes, blinked and grinned. "Oh. It's you. Nice to see you, old friend."   
"Shut the fuck up. Where is she?" I shoved him against the wall again, standing my ground. No way was he getting into my head.   
Darren simply chuckled. Sick fuck. "Why, my dearest fellow, I have no idea who you are on about."  
"Yes, you fucking do. Where. Is. She?"  
"I really don't." He shrugged. "Care to remind me?"  
I groaned, tightening my grip. Everyone had left by now. "Fine. Sarina. Where is she?"  
Darren had the balls to look at me confused. "And who might that be?"  
"Don't act stupid. You know her. The woman you fucking abused for years and nearly killed."

"Darren, what's he on about?" The woman piped up. I didn't look away from him.   
"Nothing, babe. Ignore him. Senile bastard."   
"Go on, Darren. Tell her."  
"Tell me what, Darren?" I could tell the woman was getting annoyed and scared.  
"It's nothing, don't lis-"  
"He's an abuser. Abused someone close to me for over 5 years, nearly fucking killed her. I'd leave him if I were you."  
A short silence fell on us, my knuckles were white by now. "Darren...is this true?"  
"No, no. Of course not, babe."  
"Yes, it is." Brian responded. "Let me get you away from here." I could see Brian flag someone down in my peripheral, before the woman was led away. 

"You asshole!" Darren growled.  
"Same to you, prick. Now. Where the fuck is she?""  
A dark chuckle left Darren's throat, every fibre of my being was forcing me not to hit him. "I only said hi to her. Gave her a blast from the past before she scampered on off. I don't fucking know where she is. I don't have her."  
Realisation hit me as Darren's words soaked in. I slammed him against the wall once more before releasing him, backing away in order to keep some sense of calm.   
"Brian. Keep that prick here, get the police."  
"And what'll they do?" Darren laughed. "You have no proof."  
Dread hit me as I realised the truth in his words. I had nothing. But then I did. "That's where you're wrong, asshole. Remember the restraining order? You legally aren't allowed in this building, they'll take you away for that alone."  
Darren's face fell as the memory of Sar filing the order came back to him, and he tried to scarper away. Thankfully, Brian was there to catch him as he shouted at someone to call the cops. 

Whilst they were busy, I turned back around and raced backstage, the need to find Sar becoming more and more urgent. I had no idea if she was hurt at all, and if she was - I had no clue how bad. One of the stagehands saw me and raced over, fear and urgency written on their face.  
"Mr. Taylor! We need you." I simply nodded, not trusting me words, and followed the stagehand into some rarely-used hallway. 

A door was open roughly halfway down, with another stagehand sat in front of it. I was praying that Sarina was in there and okay, if she wasn't...I'd probably have to file a missing persons report. Luckily, I peeked around the door and saw Sarina squished in the corner. The poor thing was shaking and visibly terrified, tears were running down her face and she had curled up as much as she possibly could. I squeezed into the closet, blocking off the entrance if she decided to bolt, and gave her the most comforting look I could. The two stagehands walked away, leaving us alone.  
I let out a gentle sigh. "Hey, baby...what are you doing in here, hm?" I obviously knew why, but I wanted her to at least speak to me.   
She instead whimpered, curling up tighter. "I know you're scared, dove, I-I had no clue that he was here...I'm sorry. Brian has him at the moment, the police are coming and they're gonna take him away, okay?" Again, no response. 

My eyes scanned her body as well as they could in the dim lighting, seeing a few forming bruises and a couple of cuts. There was a particular cut on her right arm, it was bleeding and seemed reasonably deep - most like caused by a sharp object. Anger bubbled inside of me but I had no choice but to push it away, I had to stay calm - for Sarina. I gently shuffled towards her, placing a soft hand on her leg and feeling her jolt.   
"It's okay, hon. It's only me, I'm here." Sarina lifted her head, a sharp sob escaping her. I softly took one of her trembling hands in mine, rubbing her knuckles before grasping the other one. Before I knew it, Sar launched forward and buried into my chest, breaking down in heavy sobs. I cradled her, my body surrounding her as much as I could.  
"I'm so sorry, baby." I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. I felt awful, knowing that I had broken my promise to keep her safe. 

We sat in silence (apart from Sarina's cries), until a tall figure loomed over us. Terrified that Darren had managed to escape, I held Sarina tighter and looked up - only to be met with the worried face of the guitarist, as well as some other man.   
"Thank fuck you two are alright." Brian sighed, crouching down.   
"I wouldn't say alright but...thanks." I mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to Sar's forehead.   
The man bent down to our level. "Greetings. I'm Sergeant Williamson, just want to have a word if that's alright?" I nodded, leaning back against the wall and rubbing my hands along Sar's spine. "Now, your friend here says that Mr. Khumalo had assaulted your partner before?"  
A shaky sigh left my mouth as I nodded. "Yeah...she was with him for 7 years before I met her, he was abusive for almost 6 of them."  
The officer nodded, taking notes. "To my understanding, you got her out?"  
"Uh yeah, yeah. They were at a concert I performed at, I saw them and managed to get her away."  
"Alright. And Miss. Potgieter filed for a restraining order, which states that Mr. Khumalo is not allowed in the same room/small building as her for the next five years?"  
I nodded, not feeling like speaking. Brian patted my leg, and I gave him a small smile.   
"Now," the Sergeant spoke. "Mr. Khumalo had a knife on him. Do you know if he attacked her at all?" Again, I nodded, moving just enough for the officer to see Sarina's arm - it was still bleeding, just not as much. "Okay. I'll get a paramedic in here and leave you guys in peace."  
"Thank you." I croaked, adjusting Sarina as the officer stood. He disappeared from view and his footsteps faded away. 

Another moment of silence passed before Brian tapped my leg.  
"How is she?" He mouthed.   
"Crying." I responded in the same manner. "And shaking. Exactly the same as she was when we rescued her."  
Brian's face fell and he moved into the closet with us. Sarina jumped and whimpered, a loud sob sounding from her. "It's okay, my dove." I whispered, kissing the top of her head. "It's only Bri."  
She turned her head nervously, and Brian gave her a soft smile. Her right arm hooked around my neck, her left one falling onto her lap. "B-Brimi..."   
Her soft voice sounded so broken and scared that it just tore me in two. Tears welled up in my eyes once more, my hand moving to rub circles on her back. I watched through blurry eyes as Brian softly took her small hand in his, his thumb moving to rub soothing lines across her knuckles.

We sat there like that for some time. Sarina buried her head into my neck, I rested my head on top of her's whilst Brian constantly rubbed and held her hand. Someone appeared in the doorway and I looked up, seeing a small raven-haired woman with a bag.  
“Hi there. I’m Alexa, I’m just here to make sure that everyone’s okay.”  
I nodded, feeling Sarina curl closer. “Her arms bleeding a little still.”  
The woman nodded, moving into the closest with us. I moved my arm and shuffled Sarina’s sleeve up, showing the paramedic the wound.   
“Seems pretty deep...” Alexa said. “but nothing that can’t heal.” I felt Brian move closer, his free hand coming up to rub between Sar’s shoulder-blades as the paramedic began working. Sarina tensed and whimpered in pain, hiding her face between mine and Bri’s shoulder’s. I kissed her temple, whispering reassurances and saying that it was okay.

All I could feel was Sarina’s tiny body shaking with each sob, my shoulder growing increasingly damp. I felt absolutely awful. She finally felt safe, and now this. Deep down, I was praying that the fact she was letting Bri and I touch her was a sign that all that progress hadn’t been undone. Part of me knew that she would probably be off for a few days - maybe weeks -, but at least I was here to help. Albeit, the fact that we had 2-3 hour shows most nights for the next couple months wasn’t great, but I’d find a way to keep her nearby.

I turned my head and watched the paramedic pull some antiseptic out, holding Sar tightening, knowing that it was gonna hurt.   
“This will sting..” Alexa said, raising the wet cloth to Sarina’s arm. Brian shifted, his grip tightening on her hand as I rested my head on top of her’s. Sarina let out a cry of pain and broke down in harsh sobs as Alexa began cleaning the wound. If it hadn’t already, my heart completely shattered in knowing that I could do nothing but comfort her. My vision clouded over with tears as I watched the paramedic pull the cloth away, dry the wound before carefully wrapping it. Sarina was shaking badly, to the point where even I was shaking a little. I kissed her temple, just feeling emotionally and physically drained. The idea that this was entirely my fault was inprinted in my mind. If I had checked beforehand, or told the team not to allow access or tickets to Darren...this wouldn’t of happened. 

I sighed as Alexa finished wrapping Sar’s arm.   
“There we go. Are there any other wounds?”   
Brian spoke for me. “Don’t think so. Apart from a bruise or so, I don’t think there is.”  
Alexa nodded. “Alright. Well, if you find anything later, don’t hesitate to go to a hospital, okay?” Bri and I nodded, watching as the paramedic stood up with her bag. “I’ll leave you guys in peace. Enjoy the rest of your day.” I resisted rolling my eyes and simply nodded as Brian thanked her. 

After Alexa left, we just sat silently with no intention of moving. Sarina passed out - poor thing was fucking exhausted. She had stopped shaking a little, wrapped up warm under Brian’s jacket. My shoulder was completely damp where she had been crying and I felt like shit. I yawned, laying my head on stop of Sar’s.   
“Why don’t we go back to the hotel, Rog?” Brian mumbled, rubbing the top of my back. I nodded, not feeling like talking. Brian stood and held a hand out for me, which I grabbed. The guitarist helped me up so I could keep a hold on Sarina, and we stepped out the closet for the first time in an hour. Most people had left by now, understandable since we had a show in a couple days - and it was late. The police had left a while ago, taking that asshole with them. 

Brian led me through the hall and to our dressing rooms, going into both and picking up our bags whilst I slowly paced outside. Sarina was clinging to me, her hands grasping my shirt to make sure I didn’t leave. Brian walked out of his dressing room and motioned for me to follow him, which I did. We walked through the backstage area and outside to the car, ducking in with a sigh. Everyone strapped in and the car left, beginning our journey back. 

We spent the ride in silence, except for our driver saying that we’ve arrived at the hotel. Everyone unbuckled and Brian thanked the driver as I picked Sarina up and walked in. Brian caught up and we stepped into the lift, jolting as it started moving up. Sarina stirred slightly in my arms before relaxing. The lift slowed to a stop and the doors swished open, Bri and I stepped out. We stood infront of my room door, Brian turning to face me with a sincere look.  
“Will you be alright on your own tonight? Or do you want me to stay?” I pondered my options. Sure, I could likely handle any issues on my own but, if Sarina felt safe around him, it couldn’t hurt to have him near.  
“I mean...I’d appreciate it but understand if you wanna go back to your room.”  
Bri gave me a small smile. “Alright then. I’ll stay, okay? Just to make sure you two are alright.”  
I nodded and pulled my door card out, opening the door. 

Brian’s POV

I followed Roger into his hotel room, softly clicking the door shut after. Rog sat on the bed as I flicked the light on, casting a bright glow around the room. I could finally see how much of a state he had got himself in and he looked like absolute shit.   
“Hey, Rog?” The drummer looked up. “Why don’t you go have a both or something? Relax a little. I’ll watch Sar.”  
Roger bit his lip, looking down at the sleeping blonde. It was obvious that he was nervous about leaving her, and understandably so. “I promise I’ll keep her safe.”  
Roger thought or a moment before standing and sighing. I stepped forward and watched Roger lay Sarina down, tucking her in before standing back up straight.   
“Promise you’ll watch her?” He mumbled, watching Sarina.   
“Promise. Go relax, its been a long day.” With another glance at Sar, Roger sighed and walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. I heard the water turning on a few moments later.

Knees cracking, I softly lowered onto the bed, sitting against the headboard. I flicked the TV on to create some background noise, finding it on some 80s movie channel. The beginning credits finished as the quiet sound of water fell silent, Sarina stirring shortly after. I turned towards her and placed my hand on her back, moving it in soothing circles. Sure enough, the small blonde simply curled up and settled. 

15 minutes slowly ticked by, i was half zoned out watching the film and Roger was still in the bathroom. Sarina had been mainly quiet, apart from a couple of sleep induced mumbles. It generally scared me when Sarina whimpered, turning over to face me. Her face was screwed up, displaying a look of fear. I rubbed her back and turned back to the movie, expecting her to settle again. Instead, she grew increasingly fidgety and kept whimpering - causing me to start paying more attention. I furrowed my eyebrows, just trying to comfort her. She fell silent for a few seconds - making me think that she calmed down - until she shot up. 

I sat forward and placed a hand on her back.  
“Hey, hey, what’s up?”  
Sarina jumped and turned, tears in her eyes. “B-Brimi..” I opened my arms, allowing her to dive forward and hide into me. One of my hands came up to cup the back of the blonde’s head, the other moving soft circles on her back. Laying back, I pulled Sarina onto my lap and cradled her, softly beginning to hum. I felt Sar’s hands curled into my shirt as muffled sobs left her. Grasping some blanket I recognised from Rog’s house, I wrapped Sarina up and held her close, just trying to calm her down. I kept humming and rubbing her back, feeling her slowly begin to calm down. 

After a minute or so, Sar had calmed down and was falling back asleep. I softly rocked side to side, rubbing between her shoulder blades. She had hidden her face against my neck, her left arm was curled around my neck. The bathroom door unlocked and opened just as Sarina fell asleep. Roger looked over at us with a soft smile.  
“How is she?”   
“I think she’s okay now. Had a bit of a nightmare, I think, but she seems to have calmed.” Roger nodded and chucked his clothes into a suitcase (a/n no he’s not naked - he’s in clothes to sleep in, I forgot to put that bit in) before sitting on the bed.   
“I expected that, to be honest.” Roger sat back and watched the film, keeping an eye on Sarina. 

00:57pm

I sighed as another movie came to an end. Sarina was still curled up on my chest and asleep, Roger was snoring beside me. A yawn left me and I closed my eyes, dropped my head onto the pillows. I didn’t particularly plan on spending the night in bed with them - I planned to sleep on the armchair -, but with Sarina asleep on me and Roger right beside me, it looked like I had no choice. Sighing softly, I turned my head to look outside - waiting for sleep to overcome me at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter for you guys. What’d you think?


	8. Eight

May 2nd, 2005  
Newcastle, England  
12:02pm   
Roger's POV

I pulled the thermometer from the blonde's mouth, frowning at the above-average reading.   
"That's it." I mumbled. "I'm staying here tonight."  
"No, Rog. I'm fine." Sarina sighed, laying against the headboard, her complexion was definitely paler than normal.   
I shifted on the bed, facing her. "No, Sar. You're sick."  
"Roggie," she gave a breathy sigh. "I'm fine. I promise. Just go to the concert, I'll be fine."  
"Why don't I believe that?" I raised my eyebrow at her.  
"Well I don't know. But you should believe it, cause I'm fine." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek before getting up. I watched her walk into the bathroom before picking up my phone.

The room was quiet for some time and i only realise that Sar had infact gone for a shower. I only knew as she stepped out 10 minutes later in different clothes and her hair dripping wet.   
She sat next to me, crying her hair with a towel. "So, what time does your rehearsals start today?"  
"At 12. Not that it matters because I'm not going." A nudge to me knee had me looking over at her.   
"Yes you are Rog. I'm fine, promise." God she was stubborn.  
"So, you're reasonably okay now. But, what about tomorrow, when you'll probably be worse?"  
Sarina let out a soft sigh, laying her head on my shoulder. "I won't get worse. I'll be fine."  
Wrapping my arms around her, I softly kissed her head and sighed. "Fine. I believe you, for now."

15:49pm

After a final twirl to my drumstick, I set them down and grasped my water bottle - undoing it and taking a drink. Brian and Paul were also taking the opportunity to drink as we prepared ourselves for another full run through. This would be our third, but we had to make sure we were ready. Sarina was originally sat backstage, but to my knowledge she had gone into the dressing room to lay down. Andy was guarding the door - he hadn't been here for the previous incident as someone in his family had passed, but he claims that he's better now.

We all set down our water bottles and picked up our respective items to do another run through. Everyone get into position and we all shared a nod before beginning the play. However, that was cut short as the stadium speakers decided not to produce any sound. Everyone shared the same look of confusion as we stopped, looking over at the stage tech's.  
One of them, a friendly chap named Aaron, peaked his head out. "Got a problem with the connection, might take a while to sort."   
I nodded, setting the sticks down once more. "Alright, thanks Aaron." With a sigh, I pushed my stool away and stool up, walking over and joining Bri. 

"Just our luck, innit?" I sighed, leaning against the wall.   
Brian looked up. "What is?"  
"Things fucking up the day before we're supposed to preform."  
The guitarist let out a small chuckle, nodding. "Yup. We should be used to it now, to be fair."  
A short laugh left me. "True, true."   
I watched as the taller man looked around, furrowing his eyebrows. "Where's your little sheep run off to?"  
Following his gaze, I figured that he was referring to Sarina. "She's not well. Probably gone to lay down, in all honestly."  
Brian raised his eyebrow. "Why didn't you stay back with her? We wouldn't of minded, you know what songs we're playing - know what order."  
"I know, I know - I planned to. But someone is stubborn and wouldn't let me."  
Claims that shes fine, she'll be fine."  
"Ah, alright." Brian chuckled, taking a swig of his water. "What're you gonna do tomorrow?"   
A sigh left me as I thought for a moment. "Well, depends on how she is. If she's considerably worse, then I'll probably stay at the hotel with her - or just bring her here and check on her whenever I can. If she's not too bad, then I'll let her rest at the hotel and come over. I'll just put my phone on vibrate incase she needs me."  
"Fair enough, probably the best way to go about it." I nodded, returning to my drum kit as Aaron announced that the connection had been fixed.

21:23pm

Being as quiet as possible, I opened the creaky hotel door - looking down at Sarina to make sure she was still asleep. I stepped in and closed the door, breathing out a sigh of relief before going over to the bed, laying Sarina down before getting the thermometer from earlier and popping it in her mouth. Her fever had spiked and she was loosing more and more colour in her face. The stick beeped, alerting me that it was done, and I carefully removed it from her mouth - examining the temperature to find that she was at 38.4°C - considered a fever by NHS standards. Setting the thermometer aside, I stood up and walked into the kitchen portion of the room, grasping an ice pack from the freezer and wrapping it in a tea towel - before walking to the bed and placing it on Sarina's stomach. The blonde stirred a little, but curled up on her side and drifted back off to sleep.

I stood from the bed and made my way over to my suitcase, pulling out some clothes for the night before quickly changing. Being exhausted, I had no intention of staying up for much longer - so there was no need to stay dressed. After changing, I got my clothes for tomorrow out and threw them onto a chair. Sitting back on my side of the bed, I double checked that the alarm was set before flicking on the tv - leaving it on whatever channel it was on originally. Laying down, I glanced at Sarina before allowing my head to drop - focusing on the movie until sleep finally took over.

Next day  
06:00am

Before the alarm could continue to blare, I swung my arm out and switched it off - letting out a sigh. After allowing myself a couple minutes to wake it, I opened my eyes and looked to my right - being met with an empty space instead of Sarina. Traces of panic began to submerge as I quickly stood up, searching the room to try and find her. I opened the bathroom door and switched the light on, revealing Sarina's slim frame curled up next to the bathtub. My face fell as I walked over, crouching beside her and carefully shaking her awake.

She was much too weak to make more than a small whimper of acknowledgment, barely lifting her head from the ground. I frowned and cautiously picked her up, noting how all colour had completely left her face, not to mention the heat radiating from her. Being slow, I got up and walked into the room, laying her back down on the bed before grabbing the thermometer - placing it in her mouth as I chucked the ice pack in the freezer, grabbing another and wrapping it up. The thermometer beeped at me and I removed it, placing the pack on Sarina's stomach to try and soothe her a little. The small stick read at 39.8°C, a definite increase since yesterday. I set the thermometer down and sighed, looking down to see that she had woken up.  
I softly smiled and took her hand in mine. “Hey, love. How’re you feeling?”  
Sar rolled onto her side, letting out a small hum. “Like shit.”  
Bit of a dumb question. “Ah, understandable. Well, hopefully you’ll feel better after a day of rest.”  
“Hmm, maybe.” She had closed her eyes again, boarderline asleep.

Shifting further back on the bed, I laid down beside her and rubbed along her spine - trying to comfort her. I heard her mumble something before she rolled over, burying her face into my chest and trying to curl closer. Hooking my arms around her, I slowly pulled her into my chest - helping her curl up comfy. Sar ended up just going completely limp, with her arm over my chest and our legs tangled together. Reaching out to the beside cabinet, I grasped the tv controller and switched it on, being greeted with some episode of ‘Homes Under the Hammer’. Dropping the remote by my leg, I rubbed Sarina’s arm before wrapping it around her. She hummed, lifting her head just enough to see the clock.   
“Haven’t you got breakfast now?” I heard her sleepily mumble.  
“Supposed to. But I’m not leaving.”  
She groaned, trying to sit up. “Yes you are, Rog, you’ve gotta preform.”  
Sighing, I sat up and held her against my chest. “Not when you’re like, baby. I’m staying here, Mike’ll have to fill in.”  
“No, Rog. I’ll be fine, just go.”  
Another sigh left me. “Dove, you can’t sit up by yourself - how do you expect to move around if you need something?”  
“I’ll find a way, just go and have breakfast. I’m not getting in the way of this, and I’m not taking no for an answer.”  
“But-“  
She looked up at me with a deadpan look. “I swear to god, I will go on a fucking hike if you don’t go.”   
“Love, you’re sick, I’m not gonna leave yo-“ Sar shuffled and wiggled free, walking over to her suitcase. “What’re you doing, Sar?”  
“Going on a walk since you don’t wanna go.”  
I could tell she was getting weaker by the second, using up the last of her strength. I sighed, knowing i only really had one option. “Fine, fine, I’ll go. Just come lay down.”  
She looked over at me, raising an eyebrow. “Promise?”  
I nodded. “Promise. Now come rest.” I watched as she set the clothes down, slowly walking back over to the bed and laying down - pulling the ice pack against her stomach. “Thank you, love.”  
“Mmhmm.” I watched as she closed her eyes before glancing at the time. I still had time to catch Bri in time to eat. 

Standing from the bed, I got dressed into the first few clothes I pulled out, chucking the concert clothes into a bag. Walking back over to Sar, I threw a thin blanket over her and kissed her temple. She was already sound asleep, so there was no point in waking her to say goodbye. Leaving the TV on and flicking the lights off, I stepped out of the room - bag in hand - and carefully closed the door. With a small sigh, I began walking downstairs and towards the hotel café, suspecting that Paul, Andy and Bri were already there. 

My suspicions were confirmed as I stepped into the practically empty room, spotting Paul and Andy sat down and Bri gathering himself some food. I walked over to the table, setting my bag down before sitting with a heavy sigh.  
“Morning.” I yawned, watching as Paul and Andy looked up.   
“Morning, mate. Surprised to see you here.”  
I gave him a confused look. “Why?”  
“Brian mentioned that you weren’t coming.”  
“Well, i didn’t think he was.” Came Brian’s voice as he set his plate down, sitting opposite me.  
“Nor did I.” Andy spoke.  
Brian raised an eyebrow. “I take it Sar’s feeling better then?”  
Letting out a small sigh, I shook my head. “Nope. But she threatened to leave and go on a walk if i didn’t go.”  
“Really?” Brian questioned.  
“Mmhmm. Can’t see how though, considering she can barely stand.” I reached forward and nicked a slice of toast from Bri’s plate, looking away so he couldn’t deathglare me.   
“Poor thing. Think she’ll be okay?”  
I sighed. “I really hope so.”

23:31pm  
(A/n: Major time skip, i know)

The door let out an unnecessary bang as it slipped free from my grasp, causing me to inwardly cringe. I flicked one of the lights on, bathing the room in a soft white hue. Looking at the bed, i saw that Sarina was still curled up asleep, head on my pillow with her limbs spread out. I chuckled, going to my suitcase and grabbing some clothes for the night. Flicking the light back off, I slipped into the bathroom and shut the door, turning the light on eventually undressing.

I tried to keep the shower quick and quiet, but with the bottles sounding like bombs everytime they hit the floor, i had no choice but to go slow if I wanted to avoid dropping them. I ended up taking about 25 or so minutes before. Worked up the courage to step into the cool bathroom air. After quickly drying and getting changed, I ventured back into the main room, turning the light back on so i could see. Sarina hadn’t moved, still sprawled out on the bed, but the tv had turned off - probably from lack of remote activity. However, i did notice that one of the curtains was now open, as well as one of the windows - so i could only presume that Sar had gotten too warm at some point. But she seemed to be colder now. She had discarded the thin blanket from earlier and was happily situated under the bed cover, the blanket over the top of it. With a smile, I placing my clothes on the bed and walked over to the window and shutting it - taking a moment to look out at the city before closing the curtain. 

Afrer picking up my clothes and chucking them into my suitcase, i saw a small blue rectangle on the bedsheets, which i had recognised as one of the hotel ice packs. I grasped it, hearing the liquid slosh around inside - I presume that why it was there in the first place. I walked into the small kitchen area and chucked the ice pack back in the freezer, seeing the other one beside it. The red striped tea towel was chucked up on a counter, telling me that Sar was probably just fed up of it and couldnt be bothered to grab the other one. Fair enough. After turning a lamp on, I flicked off the main light and made my way over to the bed. I did have to adjust Sarina a little bit so I could lay down, but she didnt seem bothered about the whole ordeal. Slipping under the covers, I turned the tv back n and turned the volume down low - not bothering to set an alarm. Surprisingly, i wasnt actually that tired - so I’d probably be awake until early hours. 

A soft noise sounded beside me, cause me to turn and be met with sleep-glazed brown eyes staring up at me. I gave her a soft smile, shimming down and opening my arms for Sar to lay with me. She did, burying her face against my chest and curling up to me. I raised my hand, placing it against her forehead to feel that she did seem to be cooler. i grasped the thermometer fro the bedside cabinet, raising it to Sar’s mouth so I could see if she did actually cool down or not. She took the stick in her hand and popped it in her mouth, closing her eyes and leaning against my chest as we waited. It beeped about 20 seconds later and I pulled it from her mouth, reading the temperature - 37.25°c. I smiled softly, placing the thermometer back where it was and rubbing Sar’s back.   
“You’re fever’s going down, love.” I mumbled, placing a kiss to the top of her head. “I think you’re getting better.” I received a small nod in reply, shortly following by Sarina going limp against me - alerting me that she had, infact, fallen asleep. I chuckled softly, bringing the blanket up to her shoulders and tucking it around her. Turning to the screen, I placed my free arm behind my head as I watched - deciding to keep watch over Sarina until i was tired enough. Just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, sorry its been so long - I’ve had a lot on my plate recently. How have you all been, how’s 2021 treating you?   
> I hope this chapter is up to standard, I feel quite rusty as I haven’t written in a while. Hope you like it nonetheless!
> 
> Stay safe, J x


	9. Nine

Saturday 29th November, 2008   
Surrey, England   
12:45pm  
Sarina's pov

"Guys, come get lunch." I set the three individual plates down on the table, hearing three separate pairs of footsteps run into the house. As Tiger-Lily and Rufus sat, I picked up Lola and sat her on the chair, sitting on the chair beside her. She was only small and the chairs were tall, so it was easier to just pick her up instead of her climbing.   
"Thank you." Rufus and Lola spoke almost in unison, causing me to smile.   
"No worries." I smiled as they began to eat, noticing Tiger-Lily watching me. "Everything okay?"  
"Aren't you going to eat anything?" She quizzed.  
I shook my head. "I ate earlier, I'm fine." Tiger-Lily stared at me for a moment before turning towards her plate to eat.

I was tasked with baby-sitting today. Debbie wasn't well and Rog was at work currently, so it was just me and them. After we got back from Debbie's, we had figured out what we wanted to do today - to my surprise, they actually wanted a relaxed day in. They played outside until lunch, then they asked if they could do something crafty before rounding the day off with a movie marathon until they fell asleep. It was the weekend, so Debbie mentioned that she didn't mind what time they stayed awake until, just as long as they were fed and hydrated. 

Soon enough, lunch was finished and we were ready to start crafting. I set out a few old tea towels that Rog and I didn't use to cover the table in. Luckily, I often did things like this so I had a lot of material to work with. Whilst the kids sat and talked, I set everything out on the table. There was a mix of paint (cheaper ones and non staining ones), felt, sequens, glitter, canvases, pens, pencils - you name it and it was probably there. They all had some old clothes on - just incase things got overly messy. As Tiger-lily and Rufus debated over what to create, I stood behind Lola and tied her hair watch - watching as she reached out for a canvas and paint. After tucking her hair back into a ponytail, I sat down and helped her put the paint onto the paper plate. Smiling, I looked up to see Tiger-lily happily splatting some paint onto her canvas, whilst Rufus was doing something with the lolly pop sticks. Reaching forwards, I grabbed my own canvas and picked up a pencil, thinking about what to draw. I settled on painting a sunflower and a bee - who doesnt love those? Keeping an eye on the kids, we all fell into a silence of some sort - everyone focusing on their different crafts and listening to the radio. 

We carried on crafting for another hour or so until everyone had finished. Lola ended up just doing a finger painting - making a little beach scene with some small huts and whatnot. Tiger-lily had originally started a painting, but ended up switching to making a colourful beach hut to go with Lola's painting. Rufus had gone inbetween, making a lollipop house and painting the canvas to made it. We had just left everything to dry on the table and set up a cosy area to have the movie marathon. I let Rufus and Tiger-Lily choose the movies whilst I look Lola into the kitchen,sitting her on the island and beginning to clean her off. 

Tiger-Lily's pov

With a quick glance over my shoulder, I saw Sarina preoccupied with Lola - crouching downtown Rufus' level and leaning in with a whisper.  
"So what's the plan tonight?"  
Rufus looked over my shoulder before returning to his original position, pulling a dvd down. "I'll wait for Dad to text me. Then we'll simply convince Sarina to take us over there." He whispered with a casual shrug.   
"And how do you suggest we do that?" I whisper shouted.  
He shrugged, pulling down a final DVD. "We'll figure it out."  
Rolling my eyes, I shifted. "Does Lola know the plan at least?"  
"Mmhmm. And don't worry, I've bribed her so she'll keep quiet." 

A soft 'oof' from behind me had me turning, seeing Lola sprawled out on the couch - followed by Sarina, although she sat like any normal human. I sat next to Sarina as Lola moved, dropping against Rufus as he sat.  
"What should we watch first?" My brother asked, setting the stack on the table.   
I turned to Sarina, wanting her opinion. She simply shrugged. "Whatever you guys want to."   
"Little Mermaid!" Lola called out, reaching for the DVD case. Rufus shrugged and stick the DVD on, laying back afterwards. 

19:26pm

Yet another movie and we were still waiting for the message from Dad. Rufus was squashed against the arm of the sofa, with Lola cuddling up to him and sprawled out. The constant sound of Disney films had made me bored and somewhat tired, resulting in me laying my head on Sarina's shoulder. She didnt seem to mind though. As Lola scanned through the rest of the DVD cases, I heard Rufus' phone ping once - signalling a message - which caused me to raise my head from Sarina's shoulder. Rufus looked his phone, quickly scanning the message and responding, before turning and looking at me- nodding his head to alert me that it was time to put our plan into action.  
"Hey, Sarina?" Rufus sat up, tucking his phone into his pocket.  
She turned towards him. "Yeah?"  
"Could we go out tonight?" I watched the puzzled look on Sarina's face.  
"I mean, sure? Why?"  
I sat up straighter. "There's a meteor shower tonight, we wanted to go see it."  
"We normally go and watch them if its not too late." Rufus added.  
Sarina thought for a moment before shrugging. "Sure. When is it supposed to start?"  
"About an hour. We know a spot nearby where they'll be really clear."   
"Well lets go then."

We all stood and walked out to the car, waiting for Sarina to lock the door and get in. The car started up and the familiar radio station sounded through the car. We all head at least a jumper on, so we wouldn't get cold as we 'watched the meteors'. I was sat in the back with Lola whilst Rufus sat in the front, bopping along to the music.  
"So, when do you think Dad'll br home?" I peaked out from behind the seat a little so the question was more clear.   
Sarina thought for a moment as she pulled onto the roundabout. "Oh, he'll probably get home the same time we do, in all honesty. He said that he had a busy day with practice and that, but he'll make it up to you guys tomorrow." I nodded, smiling with the knowledge that he wasn't at work at all. 

I half listened to Sarina and Rufus' conversation, it was mainly just directions and questions to fill the silence - as I played with whatever toy Lola had stashed in here. As the car drove into familiar territory - it was generally a spot where we would come on picnics with Mum sometimes - I felt nervous for some reason. I mean, what if she said no? A lot of me doubted she would, but the worry was still there. I was hoping that all went well - and we weren’t technically lying about the whole meteor shower thing. There is one tonight, but an hour after we said it would - so we planned to stay longer and watch it. We had put a couple blankets in the back of the car, as well as a bit of food - so it shouldn’t be an issue. 

The car slowed to a stop in one of the spaces and we all got out - i saw Rufus sending a message, probably to Dad to let him know that we’re here. We got everything out of the back of the car and waited for Sarina to lock up - Lola, Rufus and I all sharing a sneaky smile.

Roger’s pov 

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and let out a nervous sigh as Brian patted my shoulder.   
“Just relax, Rog. It’ll go fine.” I nodded and looked around at the small clearing. We had lit a few candles - placing them on disused plates so we wouldn’t accidentally start a fire. There were a few rose petals scattered on the ground, variant colours of red, yellow and white - as well as a small bouquet composed of the same assortment of flowers. Bri and I had laid a small blanket on the floor - knowing that the kids planned on bringing some more with them. It was only a lightly decorated area, but I knew Sarina preferred smaller things like this, rather than big flashy things - like an oldschool romantic. 

“It’s gonna be so much fun!” Lola’s voice reached my ears, telling me that they were nearby.   
I could hear Sarina laugh softly, probably smiling. “I imagine so.” Lola appeared at the opening of the small clearing, giving me a bright smile before bounding over to Bri - taking his hand. I saw Brian greet her out of the corner of my eye, before Rufus and Tiger-Lily appeared at the opening. They both gave me a thumbs-up - making me smile - before standing with Lola as Sarina followed suite. She looked up, planning on saying something, before she saw me - a look of confusion clouding her face.   
“Rog?” Rufus stepped forwards and took the basket from her as she gave a glance to everything around us- the smallest of smiles appearing on her face as she walked up to me. “I thought you were at work.”   
I took her hands in mine as soon as she was close enough. “Technically, I was. Just a different kind of work.”  
She laughed softly, a bright smile appearing on her face. “Well, what’s all this for?”

After pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, I stepped back a little whilst extracting the small velvet box from my pocket as I lowered onto one knee. Sarina looked even more confused until I presented and opened the box to her, causing a look of surprise to take over.  
I smiled at her, opening my mouth and beginning to speak. “Sarina, these past few years have been an absolute rollercoaster to say the least. We’ve had our ups, and our downs - but each and every one of those hills and valleys have only brought us closer. You’ve made me the happiest i’ve been in a while - no offence guys-“ i glanced at Bri and the kids for a sec before turning back to Sarina. “And I know I’m not the easiest person to deal with, I can be a real pain sometimes. But that’s never once deterred you away. Those few weeks after you moved in with me made me realise that maybe love isn’t hopeless - I just hadn’t found someone yet. That first date we went on just proved how special you are to me. I would be honoured if you gave me the chance to spend eternity with you as my wife?”   
Sar had tears in her eyes and stood there in a short silence for a moment, before nodding her head. “Yes!”   
I beamed, slipping the ring on her finger before standing and bringing her into a kiss. 

We stayed like that for moment, pulled apart and placing our foreheads together - both smiling widely.   
“God I love you.” I pressed another short kiss to her lips, taking her hands in mine.   
She laughed. “Not as much as I love you.”  
I was about to try and one up her before Lola’s voice rang out, causing us to pull away. “Look!”   
We followed her finger to the sky, seeing a few meteors overhead. I smiled, wrapping an arm around Sarina as we all watched. 

We ended up laying on the floor, on the blankets, as we watched the meteors pass overhead. It was a truly wonderful sight that never got old - no matter how many times you saw it. Sarina spent the time laid against me, her head on my shoulder as she watched. In my eyes, she looked like an absolute angel - the moon was high in the sky and full, casting a soft glow on her. I smiled, kissing her temple before laying my head on top of hers. The kids were all surrounding Brian, Tiger-Lily one side and Rufus the other, with Lola sat infront of him.  
“Make a wish, Dad.” Tiger-Lily called, looking over at me as another meteor flew overhead.   
I smiled, softly patting her arm. “Don’t need to, love. Ive already got what I want.”  
“And what’s that, Rog?” Brian quizzed, looking over.   
Chuckling, I pulled Sarina impossibly closer. “Well, I’ve got five wonderful kids, a close family, some amazing friends, and - of course - a beautiful fiancé.”   
Everyone smiled and I felt a soft kiss on my jaw.   
“We love you too, Dad.” Rufus smiled, before turning back to the sky. I looked up as a happy sigh left me, feeling better than I have in years.

23:34pm

I slowly shut the door to Lola’s temporary room, walking into my own. We hadn’t got back too long ago, but the short ride was enough to send the two girls to sleep - whereas Rufus stayed awake. To my knowledge, he was most likely sound by now. I changed and laid under the covers, hearing the bathroom door open a few seconds later. Sarina stepped out in her usual wear (consisting of short and one of my shirts, not that I minded) before laying in bed, curling up to me. Smiling, I trailed my hand up and down her spine in a soothing manner, knowing that she too would be asleep soon.   
“Rog?” She called softly, not moving from her spot.  
“Yeah, darling?”  
“How many people were in on that today?” She moved slightly, laying her head n my shoulder so she could see me.   
I chuckled, kissing her forehead. “Well, Brian was. The kids were, Debbie too. If all else failed, we were gonna have Anita take you out for the day before going there.”  
“Oh.” She giggled softly, laying her arm across my chest. “I just don’t understand, cause Debbie generally looked sick.”  
Nodding, I took her hand in my. “She is. The original plan was for her to say she’s busy, but then she fell ill so we had a better reason too. And she can rest in for a couple days.”   
Sarina nodded, curling up to me. Tucking the blanket around her, I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, feeling her fall asleep after barely a minute. A soft chuckle left my mouth, and I laid my head down on the pillow - happy to finally her as my fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they’re finally engaged. I’m not great with the whole, fluffy romance speeches/scenes - but i hope you enjoyed it nonetheless
> 
> Stay safe  
> J x

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so yeah, new story here. What do you guys think? I thought it was shit but ayo. Also, what do you guys prefer? Chapters with similar length to this or shorter ones? Lemme know in the comments please.
> 
> Stay safe for now, my fruitcakes.  
> Peace x


End file.
